The Monster Within
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: Damon Salvatore, 33, a millionaire CEO playboy with a hobby of murdering young women. Elena Gilbert, 19, a small town girl with a dark past trying to make it on her own. She makes him a better man, he heals the wounds from her past, but will their love be strong enough to survive Damon's true nature? Will he be able to control himself around her? AH/AU Dark Damon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first TVD fanfiction, I tried to look for some like this, but I could not find any so I decided to write on. Read, review, but most importantly, enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat in his usual booth at Alaric's, a small restaurant owned by a friend in downtown New York. It was late, almost eleven o'clock. Today had been stressful, to say the least. Being the CEO of Salvatore Inc. was stressful enough, but recently the urge had been swelling up within him and it was driving him crazy. He almost could not think straight.

He knew, as soon as he woke up this morning, that by the end of the night, someone was going to die. He smiled, a slow, wicked smile at that thought. He could almost feel his knife cutting into someone. It made the urge even stronger.

He was about to get up and leave, to look for his next victim, when something caught his attention. Slowly he got up and made his way to the teenagers sitting on the opposite side of the restaurant from him. There were four of them, a blonde hair, blue-eyed boy in a varsity athlete jackets. Next to him was a boy with black hair and a jacket like the blond boy. On the other side of the blond boy was a tiny black girl with long curly hair. She was smiling at the brunette boy next to her. They were all laughing, and from the looks of it, they had been there for a while.

"My God Bonnie, I didn't know you were so kinky!" Matt laughed.

"Seriously Jeremy, I can't believe you just told them that!" Bonnie screamed, blushing.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped!" Jeremy was trying to suppress a smile, only to fail.

"Yeah well do you know what celibacy means?" Jeremy's eyes widened. Bonnie smirked, satisfied while Tyler and Matt started laughing again.

Damon walked passed them, glaring slightly, _teenagers_ he though in disgust. He was almost out the door when the teenagers got louder.

"Elena! About time!" Bonnie said.

Damon turned to see another girl approach the table. For a moment, he was stunned. The girl had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a heart shape face. Her smile seemed to light up her features. She was wearing a uniform, the same kind as the other waiters that worked at the restaurant.

"Sorry, we were counting inventory. Are you guys ready?" the girl, Elena, spoke.

"Been ready! Waiting on your ass," Tyler joked.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Excuse me for trying to make a living douche." The group laughed and began gathering their things. Before Damon could break his stare away, Elena looked up at him. Their eyes connected. Elena's cheeks flushed as she stared at the man who had been sitting in the corner of the restaurant for the better part of the night.

No one went and talked to him, except for the owner Alaric Saltzman. She felt goose bumps run up and down her arms.

"Elena, you cold?" Matt asked, pulling her from her trance. Damon slipped out quietly.

"Hmm? Oh no, not really."

"You sure, you can have my jacket if you want?"

"No thanks Matt, it will be warmer outside."

The group headed their separate ways once outside the restaurant. Matt and Tyler headed to the apartment that they shared, along with Tyler's girlfriend Caroline. Jeremy and Bonnie headed towards their apartment and Elena headed off to her apartment.

The streets were quiet and she walked the short distance to her one bedroom flat. What she did not know was that she was being followed.

Damon kept his distance as he followed the girl. He was not sure whether he was following her to kill her or to make sure she was safe. He could not understand that pull that this girl had. His head was screaming to kill her, but he knew that he could not.

He watched as she crossed the street, pulling keys out of her purse and heading into an apartment complex. A part of him wanted to follow her, to see what apartment she lived in, but he resisted. If she saw him, it would be too obvious that he was following her.

"Hey honey, you looking for a good time?" a cheaply dressed woman asked, staring Damon up and down.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Shall we?" He smiled and offered her his arm.

"Where do you live sugar?"

"A few blocks away, but I know a short cut," he winked, and sending her one of his signature smiles.

"The faster the better."

Damon led her into the ally across from Elena's apartment. His hand fiddled with the knife in his jacket pocket. Once they were deep enough in the ally, he pushed her against the wall.

"Can't wait can you?" She smirked.

"No," he whispered huskily. "I can't." Damon shoved the knife in her gut, moaning quietly at the feel of it sliding in; his hand muffled her scream of pain. He smiled as he pulled the knife out and drove it into her stomach again.

* * *

Please Review (:

Follow me on twitter/tumblr

Twitter:KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	2. Chapter 2

Many many thanks to my beta AlexisPetrova! She did a fantastic job!

I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

Damon sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. The blinds on his windows were down, keeping any trace of sunlight out of his office. '_I hate migraines' _he thought to himself. Damon had had a late night. Once the girl –whose name he never got to know, nor cared- was dead he had to dispose of her body. By the time he got home, it was already 4 a.m. He needed to be at his office at seven, to get ready for a very meeting he had scheduled at eight o'clock sharp. And there was no way he could skip it.

Damon was in a very, _very_ bad mood. Not only was he extremely tired and had a pounding migraine, but also a certain brown-haired woman would not leave his _fucking_ mind. He wanted to know her, everything about her his researchers could come up with. He wanted to know what her story was; what was she like; how had he not noticed her before…

She was driving him _insane_ and he only knew her fucking first name. _Elena…_he liked how her name rolled naturally off his tongue; how right it sounded.

"Knock, knock," Stefan, his younger brother, popped his head in his office. "Got a minute?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Damon said clearing his throat, straightening on his leather desk chair. "What can I do for you, little brother?" Damon smirked when Stefan rolled his eyes; he knew he hated being called little brother.

"I kind of need your advice on something," again, Stefan stated in a sheepish tone, and sat down on one of Damon's desk's guest chairs.

"You need my advice? That's funny," Damon, laughed. It was strange that Stefan'd ask advice from him. Any time he needed it, he'd go to their father. Not like Damon was complaining, he sucked at giving it. Always had, always would.

"Well, yeah, I know, but I really didn't want to talk to dad about it. I trust you more." Damon smiled at his brother's confession.

"I understand that. I wouldn't trust Father with a puppy." Damon hated his father, always had, ever since he was little. Giuseppe Salvatore was more of a prison warden to Damon than he was a father. Damon knew that the hatred was mutual, but he could care less what his father thought of him. Stefan, on the other hand, had always done everything in his power to make Giuseppe proud of him. Perhaps too much time... "What do you need advice on baby bro?"

"Katherine." Katherine was Stefan's girlfriend and his high school sweetheart. They had been together since they were fifteen, when Katherine moved to New York with her family. Katherine was a complete bitch to everyone _except _Stefan. She has always been cold, hard, selfish, and manipulative; but with Stefan, she was completely different. She was actually very protective of him.

Katherine and Damon had not always seen eye to eye, but she was the best thing in the world for his brother. She took care of him, so no matter how much he disliked Katherine, he was happy that his brother was happy.

"What about 'Queen Bee'?"

"I want to ask her to marry me…" Stefan closed his eyes and waited for Damon's reaction. He was hopping his older brother would be happy for him. He needed his support.

"That's great man!" Damon said sincerely. He stood up and walked around the desk hugging his brother. He might want to kill Katherine every time he'd see her; but he would suck it up for the sake of his brother.

Damon wasn't the kind to show affection often. The only people he showed it to was his mother, his brother, and his best and only friend, Alaric Saltzman.

"I already picked out the ring," Stefan pulled a ring box out of his pocket and showed it to Damon. "You think she will like it?" It was a beautiful 4-karat diamond, surrounded by smaller diamonds; the ring was made of shiny platinum that sparkled every time light hit it. It was a little flashy, which meant Katherine would absolutely love it.

"Sure she will. The queen _loves_ diamonds, and this diamond is a big one, she will be giddy" Damon smirked.

"Are you ever going to stop calling her 'the queen'?" Stefan spat, really annoyed by his brother's childish behavior.

"Doubtful," Damon smirked, he loved to rile up his little brother; it was so damn funny.

"Do you think it is the right time?" Stefan wouldn't be Stefan if he wasn't 'the worrier'.

"Definitely man, you too have been together for ten years. I am actually surprised you didn't do it sooner." Damon scoffed.

"I tried, when we were 16. I tried to convince her to elope with me. She laughed at me and told me she wouldn't marry me unless I could buy her a fancy ring" Stefan smiled dreamily at the memory.

"Sounds like something she would say. When are you going to propose?" Damon rolled his eyes, and sat back on his leather chair.

"Tomorrow night, we have tickets to the Knicks game and I've arranged to where 'Katherine will you marry me?' will appear on the screen at half time. I've already talked to her sister Isobel, she will be there and I was hoping you would come…" he let the sentence trail off.

"My baby bro is about to get engaged, of course I am going to be there" Damon smirked. When he was young he always thought that he would be the first to get married and get a family. But now that was farther away than ever. 'Perhaps not' what was left of Damon's conscience whispered in his ear; but he shut it the fuck up.

"Thanks Damon," Stefan hugged his brother. He really appreciated that his big brother would be there with him, on his big day.

* * *

Later that night Damon sat at his usual booth at friend Alaric's restaurant. Damon and Alaric had made an agreement. When Alaric first opened his restaurant, Damon helped him with the finances and helped him pay the rent and bills for the first few months until the restaurant became known and popular. And in return, Damon would have his own booth, in the corner where he could have his privacy. Alaric allowed him to eat free and he was always the one who took his order.

"I don't need some slutty waitress throwing themselves at me," Damon had once said to Alaric. Even though he loved women's attention, he didn't like the easy ones. He like to chase them; he thrived in the feeling it gave him. And sometimes he liked to have some time to himself. To think about his next 'prey'.

"I understand. I will take care of it." Alaric had reassured him.

And just like that, it was set. Tonight was different Damon knew that. He knew it from the moment he woke up this morning. His mind was set. Damon sat in his booth, waiting patiently for Alaric.

"Evening Damon," Alaric greeted him.

"Alaric," Damon nodded. As previously said, he wasn't fond of showing affection; even less, public displays of it.

"What can I get for you tonight?" Ric asked in his work-mode tone of voice.

"A waitress," Damon smirked when he saw the incredulity in his friend's face.

"What? You actually want a waitress?" Alaric asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I do." Damon confirmed in his now usual matter-of-fact voice.

"Which one?" the owner of the restaurant asked suspiciously.

Damon meticulously scanned the crowd before he spotted _her_. She was delivering someone's food. She was smiling and laughing with the customers she just served. Her laugh was contagious; he realized when the customers started laughing with her.

"You guys enjoy, let me know if there is anything else I can get you." She smiled taking backwards steps.

"We will thank you Elena." The customers smiled at her.

"I want _her_," Damon pointed at Elena; his gaze nave leaving her retreating form.

"Damon no-" Alaric began, only to be stopped by Damon's malicious glare.

"Ric, .Her." He spoke every word separately, putting emphasis on each one of them.

"Please Damon, Elena is my girlfriend's niece; she's had a rough life. Don't hurt her." Alaric pleaded with Damon; but he was having none of it.

"I'm not going to hurt her Ric, I just want to get to know her okay?" Alaric didn't look convinced, but he sighed and shook his head.

Damon watched as he went over to Elena and whispered in her ear. She turned to look at Damon, a slightly confused look on her face, before turning back to Alaric and nodded. He couldn't keep her eyes off of her as she walked over to him. His eyes darkened slightly. He couldn't understand why this girl was taking his breath away.

"Hi, I'm Elena and I will be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Damon chuckled. "Something funny?" she asked bewildered.

"Sounds like you've said that before." Elena smiled at that.

"Many times." She accepted.

"How long have you been working here?" Damon questioned her.

"Not long, but I was a waitress at a grill in my hometown." She gave him a shy, tiny smile

"Where are you from?" he wanted to know everything he could about her.

"Virginia." She told him reluctantly.

"Hmm, that's a ways a way, why are you in New York?"

"Did you request me just to play 20 questions?" now she was just annoyed.

"Maybe," Damon sent his signature smirk. "Have a seat." He motioned to his front.

"I can't, I'm working." She sighed.

"Ric won't say anything, I promise." Elena looked at Alaric only to see him nod. Damon was the last person Ric wanted to piss off. Elena sat down across from Damon.

"What's your name?" she took this opportunity to ask _him_ a question.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you Miss-" the sentence trail off.

"Gilbert." Score, Salvatore! Now he knew her complete name. Elena Gilbert. He looked her up and down, and decided that it suited her.

"Miss. Gilbert," Damon took Elena's hand and kissed it. Elena blushed ten shades of red. She wasn't used to this much chivalry "What town in Virginia are you from?"

"Mystic Falls,"

"And why are you in New York. That's a big change from Mystic Falls, Virginia." Damon smirked at her and she felt like swooning. But she wouldn't.

"I didn't have anything left in Mystic Falls." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Damon wanted to know why. What made her sad? Was it something she talked about? He hated how pathetic he sounded. Since when did he care for a girl's source of sadness?

"Your parents?" he asked tentatively.

"They are dead." Elena responded defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" Elena paused for a moment. She had never really talked about her parent's death with anyone. She still had nightmares from that night.

"I'm sorry Damon; it isn't something I like to talk about." Elena told him sincerely. It bugged Damon that he wouldn't get to know such a deep aspect of her life; but he chose not to press it. He didn't want to scare her away. Not yet, at least.

"It's okay, I understand. So you moved here to live with your family?"

"My parents died when I was fourteen, my brother Jeremy was seventeen, almost eighteen. When they died, we went to live with my uncle John. My brother and my uncle never saw eye to eye. They hated each other. On his eighteenth birthday he woke me up, told me he loved me and he would always be there for me, but he could not stay with Uncle John anymore. He came to New York to live with my aunt Jenna." She said.

"Alaric's girlfriend," it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, I didn't see him again until I was eighteen and I moved up here. I tried to visit, but Uncle John would not let me. He thought Jeremy was a bad influence and Jenna was not a proper guardian. As soon as I turned eighteen, I moved up here."

"You live by yourself?"

"Yeah, in an apartment not too far from here," Damon smiled knowing exactly where she lived from the previous night.

"How old are you?" Damon knew he was pushing his luck with so many questions, but he couldn't help it; he _had_to know.

"19."

"Are you in college?"

"Yeah, I go to the New York Institute of Technology." She admitted.

"That's a pretty good school, what is your major?" Damon grinned at her.

"Graphic Design," Damon was silent for a moment, thinking about what he just learned. This girl was beautiful, _and_smart. Damon _needed_ to know more.

"Did you get along with your uncle?"

"Yeah, we are really close. I miss him though." A sad look crossed her face, but as fast as it came, it went away.

"You ever go visit him?"

"Between work and school I never really have the time." Elena laughed, which confused Damon profusely.

"What's so funny?" he didn't know what she found funny.

"I barely know you and here I am telling you my life." Damon smiled.

"How else do you get to know someone?"

"You know me and my story. What is your story?" Before Damon could respond, his phone buzzed. 'Saved by the bell!'

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'd like to see you again Elena." Damon stood up. He didn't want to live without a promise of another meeting with her, a _date_. "How about Friday?" he asked hopefully.

"Friday is good for me." She smiled, and stood up, ready to get back to work.

"Good, I'll pick you up here." Damon leaned in and kissed Elena's cheek. "Until then," he whispered before turned and leaving.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think!

In the future, I plan on bringing our favorite family of vampires. I am big on the Rebekah x Elena friendship, so you will see that. I am also big on the Katherine x Elena friendship so when Elena and Katherine meet, it isn't going to be hostile haha.

Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is simple, not much happens. It does give insight on Damon's relationship with his father and has a little of the Elena x Rebekah friendship. Enjoy (:

* * *

Damon was angry; no, scratch that, he was beyond angry. He was _fucking _pissed. He knew he needed to calm down, but he just couldn't –his goddamned temper wouldn't stop fuming-.

He paced back and forth in his office. Thankfully, most of his employees were gone for the day. He needed his privacy; and God bless the poor soul that dared to walk in on him at this moment. _They would probably end up being your next victim…_ his almost inexistent conscience snickered at him. Shut up!

His current mood was such a huge difference to how it had been last night. Stefan had proposed to Katherine last night and she was ecstatic to say the least. She'd even cried, something Damon had never seen before –nor did he have any interest in seeing, anyway-.

After the game Stefan, Katherine, her sister Isobel, and Damon went out to celebrate. They went to a club where the Salvatore brothers were well known in. They drank champagne and hung out in the VIP room. It had been the time of Stefan's and Kat's life. And if the blue eyed Salvatore dared to say, he had had a great time, too –something that was pretty foreign to him-.

When Damon woke up this morning, he was hung over and he was late for work. Being the CEO, it didn't really matter to him or his employees if he was late. It did, however, matter to his father, who was waiting in his office when he finally arrived a quarter after ten.

* * *

"_Nice of you to actually show up Damon, and here I thought you were being responsible. I mean, considering you are the fucking CEO," Giuseppe hissed at his oldest son, making a disgusted face._

"_Lovely to see you too father," Damon sneered, glaring menacingly at the man he despised above anything in the world._

"_Do not use that tone with me _boy_." Giussepe spat. "Now would you like to explain why you are late? I didn't spend thirty years getting this company up and running strong for you to come in and destroy it with your laziness," Giuseppe snapped standing up from the seat behind Damon's desk._

"_Had a late night," Damon growled, shrugging one of his shoulders in an attempt to show his father how little he cared about what he thought of him._

"_Celebrating with Stefan I assume? Yeah, I know all about it, but the thing is Stefan has been here since seven this morning. He was actually here when he was supposed to be and I am sure he had just as much to drink as you. No excuse." Giuseppe didn't take his hard gaze off Damon._

"_Is there a point to you being here Giuseppe?" Damon's fists were clenched. He knew if his father didn't leave soon, he would lose the little self-control he had left._

_Giuseppe grabbed the collar of Damon's shirt. "I am your father boy, you will respect me!" Giuseppe pushed Damon hard. So hard that Damon actually stumbled back and hit the wall. His eyes visible darkened. Before he knew what he was doing, he swung his fist, punching his father in the jaw. He hit him with such force that his own fist had blood dripping._

"_You son of a bitch," Giuseppe hissed spitting out blood. "I will kill you."_

"_Go ahead and try you bastard," Damon screamed furiously. Stefan bussed into Damon's office, his face panicked._

"_Damon, Dad, don't!" Stefan yelled rushing to break them apart._

"_Get him out of here Stefan, before I send him to the hospital, with brain damage" Damon seethed. Stefan sighed sadly and led his father out of the office. Damon's eyes never left their retreating forms._

* * *

Damon's fist was bleeding from having punched the wall so many times. He tried to calm himself the fuck down. He was supposed to be meeting Elena in an hour and he didn't want to take his anger out on her. She didn't deserve that.

Taking one more deep breath, Damon grabbed his jacket and left the office, making a mental note to call someone to fix the wall.

* * *

Elena placed her books in her bag as she prepared to leave school. It was Friday, she was off, and she had a date with Damon. Ever since their talk the other night, all she could think about was him, the way his skin made hers tingle, the feel of his lips on her cheek. She barely knew him, but he was already driving her crazy.

As she walked out of the school, her phone rang. "Hey what's up?" Elena answered, smiling when she saw the caller's name on the screen.

"Oh not much, wondering where you've been all my life," Rebekah teased.

"Want me to sing a song?" Elena kidded.

"If you want," Elena could hear the smile in Rebekah's voice. "The real reason I am calling is to invite you the ball my family is throwing next Saturday."

"I was wondering when you guys were going to throw another one. It's been like two weeks since the last one." Elena laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing! Anyway, you want to come?" Rebekah's eager voice sounded through the phone.

"Of course I do, is that even a question?" Elena scoffed mockingly.

"Oh, thank god. I would have hated to be at this thing alone. They can be boring without you. Invite your friends and your brother. The more people there that are close to our age, the better," Rebekah laughed.

"I will. Knowing Caroline, she'll want to do an entire spa day." Elena smiled thinking of her somewhat shallow friend, but that deep down had a heart of gold.

"Sounds fun, maybe I should tag along…" Rebekah trailed off.

"The more the merrier. What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching lifetime and eating ice cream. I have no life. What about you?"

"I have a date," Elena smiled. Blushing as red as a tomato, thankfully nobody could see her.

"Seriously?" the British girl screamed excited for her friend. "And you're just telling me now! Elena Gilbert, give me details!" Rebekah demanded.

"His name is Damon Salvatore; I met him the other night at work. He requested for me to be his waitress and when I went over there, he asked me to sit and we talked for a little while before he had to go." Her blushing reddened even more, if it was possible.

"Isn't Damon Salvatore the CEO of Salvatore Inc.?" Bex asked astounded.

"Yeah, I think so." A tiny smile appeared on Elena's face.

"Wow, I've see him in the paper. He is hot. Isn't he like 30 something?"

"33 I think." Elena nodded.

"Elena Gilbert, I never thought you would be into older man," Rebekah teased her, laughing all the way.

"He doesn't look a day over 25," Elena giggled like a little girl.

"His younger brother just got engaged last night. It is all over the news and magazines."

"I saw that, he is marring his girlfriend of ten years. Katherine Pierce." The brunette agreed.

"The heiress," Rebekah mocked. "I've met her before, she's a bitch."

"Good to know," Elena pulled out her keys and unlocked her apartment. "hey, I've got to go get ready for my date. I will talk to you later."

"You better. I want major details." The British accented warned Elena.

"Alright," Elena smiled.

"Love you, babe!" Rebekah exclaimed, sending her a kiss.

"Love you too Bekah. Bye."

"Byeee!" Rebekah said in a singsong voice. Elena hung up the phone and began to get ready for her date."

* * *

Damon sat at the bar, drinking a glass of their best scotch while he waited for Elena. He was early, for the sole purpose to get a drink before Elena showed up. His nerves were bad and he was not going to take the chance of lashing out at her.

Almost as if he could sense her presence, Damon turned around, quickly spotting her. For a moment, the sight stunned him. She was wearing a knee length, spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was down and curly. Her make-up was simple, which suited her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd set eyes on.

"Hi," She breathed as he approached her.

"Good evening Elena," he smirked as he kissed her hand, causing her to blush. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Damon offered his arm to her. He walked her to his car, opening the door for her.

"Thank you" she whispered as she got in the passenger seat. Damon smiled at her and closed her door, making his way around the car and to his own door. Once he was in the car, he started it and began to drive.

"Where are going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he smiled at her. Just then, Elena noticed his hand in his lap.

"Damon what happened?" she asked taking his hand gently, examining it carefully.

"I uh- nothing, don't worry about it." He pulled his hand from hers, quite brusquely. Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Pull over up here," She said. Damon looked at her, confused, but did as she said. He recognized this place. It was her apartment. Damon followed her up the stairs. She stopped at apartment number 202. "Come in," Elena whispered flipping on the living room light. "Have a seat." She gestured to the coach before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Her apartment was simple and neat, which Damon was happy for, he couldn't stand flashy and disorganized. Elena appeared a minute later with a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked with uncertainty.

"What does it look like silly? Your hand looks bad, it could be broken, but I doubt you will go to the hospital. I at least want to make sure it is clean and bandaged." Damon watched Elena as she began to clean the cuts on his hand. No one had ever taken care of him like this, except his mother.

He felt a strange fluttering in his chest for the girl in front of him. Elena. A girl he had known for three days. No matter what he's done -to his father or to any of those nameless girls he murdered-, he knew that he would _never_ be able to hurt Elena. There was something about her, something so pure and innocent that was calling out for him. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. Damon felt incredibly cheesy for even thinking that.

Damon Salvatore, murderer, monster, player. He was the worst kind of person that ever walked the earth. He knew that the right thing for him to do was leave Elena alone; bringing her into his world of darkness would be selfish for him, but he didn't care. He wanted _her_. And he'd do anything in his power to have her.

Once his cuts were cleaned and his hand was bandaged, Elena put the first aid kit up and brought him a Motrin and a class of water. Damon took the medicine and downed the water quickly before turning his gaze to Elena, who smiled at him.

Before thinking about is, Damon tenderly cupped Elena's cheek with his good hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you Elena," he whispered against her lips, his thumb stroked her cheek lightly.

"You're welcome," She smiled back. Damon stood up and offered her his hand.

"How about that date?" he asked, smirking. She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. What do you want to happen on the date?

Also, a little over two months until TVD returns! My birthday is in October, but I don't know what I am more excited for haha. I even requested off from work (:

Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my beta AlexisPetrova! Hope you guys enjoy and please review

* * *

Elena felt her jaw dropping as she took in the sight before her. Damon had rented out a helicopter and had planned a tour of the New York skyline.

"Oh my god," Elena breathed. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to face the man responsible of this amazingness. "How did you manage this?" she asked in an out-of-breath voice.

"Being the CEO of Salvatore Inc. allows you to have a lot of power. Setting this up was easy, just a couple of phone calls." Damon dismissed the act with a wave of is hand and smirked at her shocked face, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Damon helped Elena into the helicopter before getting in and sitting next to her. Once their seat belts had been buckled and the pilot had gone over the rules, they started; slowly ascending in the air, completely taking Elena's breath away. Elena's hand never left Damon's as she took in the sight of the skyline.

"It's beautiful," Elena whispered. "Thank you," She smiled at Damon who was staring at her, smiling back, like a fool.

"What did you think our date was going to consist of?" Damon questioned curiously, turning his fool smile into a 10000-watt smirk.

"I don't know; dinner and a movie maybe? Nothing like this…I guess I should have known you would go out of your way," Elena was showing him he wasn't the one that could pull up a smirk with such perfection.

"Oh?" Damon said inquisitively. Elena blushed and looked down. Damon tenderly brought his index finger to her chin, so he could look into the very eyes that had captivated him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Damon whispered.

"Uh- well I- after we talked the other night, I went home a researched you," Damon's smile widened. He never smiled, but when he was with Elena, it was as if it was the only thing he was capable of. "And while I was researching you, I read up on your relationship with the British actress, Rose. There were pictures and you two were always at balls or fancy restaurants." Elena explained meekly, blushing.

Damon laughed, a real laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time. "What can I say; I like to impress my girls." Damon may be cold and heartless, but when he was with a woman, he tended to treat them like queens. He didn't date often, and the few women he did date, he had always researched them, to make sure he could trust them. He knew everything about the women he dated, but that didn't mean he trusted them. Elena was different though, he knew that eventually, he would trust her with anything and everything. Rose was his last relationship and it'd ended over two years ago. No one else caught his eye, until Elena came along.

"What happened with you two?" Elena's question brought him out of his thought. "You looked so happy in the photos."

"Photos can be deceiving," Damon, joked. "Rose was great and I enjoyed being with her. The break up was mutual, we just didn't have the chemistry necessary to keep the relationship goin'. We parted on good terms though, and I consider her a very good friend. We still keep in contact through text and email. She moved to London shortly after our split and met Elijah Mikaelson. From the sound of it, she is madly in love with him."

"I know Elijah, he's a good guy." Elena stated. Damon looked at her confused, and somewhat with a hint of amusement. "What?" she asked bewildered when she noticed the way he was staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just, you haven't been in New York for long and you are already acquainted with one of the wealthiest families here. You are a very curious woman Elena Gilbert." He gave her his charming smirk, for like the thousandth time that night.

"I'm acquainted with two now," Elena winked. "I don't know Elijah well. I've shortly talked to him a few times at the Mickelson's balls. I am friends with his sister Rebekah."

"Really?" Damon was truly shocked at this revelation. Rebekah Mickelson was a bitch. He didn't know her well, but he didn't like her from their brief encounters. "I didn't know Rebekah was capable of having friends."

Elena grinned, knowing exactly what Damon was talking about. When she had first met Rebekah, she didn't like her at all. She was rude and thought she was better than everyone else. Elena never really talked to her, unless she had too. Her first semester, Elena was partnered up with Rebekah on a lab assignment in Biology.

_They stayed late to work on their project. Around five pm, Elena began gathering her things. "I need to get going, my shift starts in an hour," Elena explained._

_Rebekah nodded, not bothering responding. Elena rolled her eyes and left. She was half way home when she realized that she'd left her phone in the classroom._

"_Shit," Elena muttered, turning and hurrying back to the school. When she entered the classroom, she froze. Rebekah was still there; her head was resting on her arms and she was sobbing quietly._

Fuck_. What am I supposed to do? Elena thought. "Rebekah, are you okay?"_

_Rebekah's head snapped up. "I thought you were leaving." She snapped at the wary looking Elena –not that she'd notice that, because she didn't even bother turning around-._

"_I left my phone," Elena mumbled walking over to the table and grabbing it. "What's wrong?"_

_Rebekah laughed a humorless laugh. "Family problems don't worry about it."_

"_I'm sorry," Elena said sincerely. "I'm here if you want to talk."_

"_Right, go to the girl with the perfect life and talk about my problems, not going to happen." Her British accent resonated in the classroom._

"_My life is far from perfect," Elena stated, looking down, but taking a few steps forward._

_Rebekah scoffed. "I'm sure! Small town girl, in the big city, using her parent's money to pay for the fancy school." Elena looked down, her cheeks heating up, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_My parents are dead. They died when I was fourteen," Elena mumbled. She turned to leave the room._

"_Shit, Elena I'm sorry," Rebekah quickly apologized._

"_It's okay, you didn't know."_

"_No, it isn't okay. Sometimes my mouth is bigger than my brain," Rebekah smiled. Elena returned her smile. "I've had a rough day, but I appreciate your concern."_

"_Anytime,"_

Elena smiled at the memory. Ever since that day, they have been close. Rebekah was still a bitch, but not to her. More than once, Rebekah pointed out that Elena was her only friend. The first time Elena went to her house, her brothers couldn't stop starting and making jokes about her actually having a friend.

"Where did you go?" Damon whispered.

"Just thinking about something," Elena smiled and squeezed his hand. "So Damon, tell me about yourself,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you and your brother close?"

"Yes we are, the only reason I haven't killed his fiancé yet is because she makes him happy." He did the eye thing she both loved and loathed with equal measure.

"I take it you don't like Katherine?" Elena stated

"Not at all, she's a psychotic bitch, but she is a psychotic bitch that takes good care of my brother." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"What about your parents?" Damon winced at the question. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"No, it's okay. I am very close to my mother. She was the best mother anyone could ask for. I probably wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for her. My father on the hand is a completely different subject. I hate him. He is more of a big bully than a father."

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered sincerely. Damon squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't be. I'm not worried about it." He rolled his impossibly blue eyes.

Damon cupped her cheek tenderly, before leaning in. He kissed her gently. He loved the feel of her lips against his. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast. "God, you have no idea what you do to me," He whispered once he pulled away.

"I have an idea," Elena said breathlessly. Elena leaned back into her seat. Damon grabbed her hand, not wanted to lose the contact. "Did you always want to be a CEO?" Elena asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I didn't, it was forced upon me by my father. I am the oldest and therefore I inherited the company."

"What did you want to be?"

"I don't know. My father never let me dream of being anything other than the CEO. He built the company single handily. From the moment I was born, he planned my future."

"What about Stefan?"

"Stefan had a choice, unlike me, but he chose to work in the company." Damon was thankful for his brother. Even though Stefan denied it, he started working in the company for Damon, not because he wanted to.

"We are here Mr. Salvatore," the pilot announced.

Elena looked at Damon. "Where is here?" she questioned.

"Surely you didn't think that this was all we were doing?" Damon asked jokingly.

Elena smiled sheepishly. Once the helicopter had landed and the propellers stopped, they unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the helicopter. They were on the top of a building. The area was unfamiliar. About thirty feet from where they had landed, there was a small table set up for two. Standing near the table were two men in suits.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Damon wrapped his arm around her small form and guided her toward the table. He pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you."

Damon walked over to his chair. Once he sat down, the men that were standing nearby placed to plates of food in front of them.

"Oh wow! I love chicken parmesan." Elena squealed in delight.

"I know. Alaric helped me with the meal and the wine. He told me these were your favorite." Elena smiled widely. Obviously he'd made a big effort.

The two ate, making little small talk. Elena kept looking around at the scenery. Wherever they were, they were high up. The temperature outside was perfect, the sky was clear. Elena had been on dates before, but this was by far the best one.

Elena was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the soft music start playing until Damon stood up and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance Miss. Gilbert?" Damon asked seductively.

"I'd love to Mr. Salvatore," She flirted back, taking his hand. His hands rested on her hips and her hands wrapped around his neck as they swayed to the music.

"Damon, thank you so much for tonight. Between work and school, I never really get to have fun. I needed this tonight." She gave him a small smile that he immediately replied to with another one of his own.

"You're welcome Elena," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Damon looked at Elena's lips before leaning down and capturing them in a passionate kiss. Her hands threaded into his hair, kissing him back with just as much passion.

Damon's tongue swiped against Elena's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, Damon's winning, of course. The kiss went on for what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or days; but neither of them notice. They were lost into eac other. Time and space lost their meaning as their lips continued their perfect dance together.

Damon reluctantly pulled away. Their breathing was heavy. No word were spoken, they just simple stared at each other.

* * *

Damon kept glancing at Elena's sleeping form as he drove her back to her apartment. She had fallen asleep on the helicopter ride back. Damon's heart raced as she rested her head against his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her small, vulnerable form. Once they had landed, he carried her to his car, gently putting her in the passenger seat.

He didn't want the night to end, but unfortunately it had too. Damon stopped in front of Elena's apartment. "Elena sweetheart, wake up."

"Hmm," Elena mumbled groggily. "Where are we?" She asked.

"In front of your apartment,"

"Oh, I feel asleep. I'm sorry," Elena said tiredly.

"Don't be," Damon smiled. He got out, quickly walking over to open her door and help her out. They walked hand in hand to her apartment.

"Thank you so much Damon," Elena said once her door was open. "Tonight was amazing."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I'd like to see you again, if that's okay?" Damon felt vulnerable asking her that. She made him feel things he didn't think were possible to feel.

"I'd like that a lot," Elena grinned.

"Let me see your cell phone." Damon quickly put his number in her phone and pressed call, effectively getting her number in the process. "Call me," he grinned leaning in her kiss her one last time. "Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Damon," Elena closed her door and leaned against it. She never thought the smile would leave her face. She locked her door and headed to her bedroom. Her phone began to ring._Impeccable timing, Bekah_, Elena thought as she answered her phone.

* * *

Please review and follow me on twitter/tumblr:

twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the delay, school and work have been hectic. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

Many thanks to my beta AlexisPetrova, she just moved to England, but she still managed to do an amazing job editing!

* * *

It's been over a week since Damon took Elena out, and every day after, the two has text and talked into the early hours of the morning. Damon's schedule at work has been hectic; he's had meetings every single day, lasting for hours. Elena's schedule has been pretty much the same, preparing for midterms with long study sessions in the library. The only face-to-face interaction the two have had is during Damon's quick visits to Elena's work. _And quick they were…_

It was Saturday and Elena, along with Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah, were getting ready for the ball Rebekah's family was throwing tonight.

"So Elena," Rebekah began. "Is Damon going to escort you?" All eyes were on Elena. The girls had stayed the night at Elena's house. The four of them stayed up into the late hours of the night gossiping, watching movies, and eating junk.

"I'm not sure. I invited him, but he's been so busy lately I never got an actual yes or no," Elena explained, quite sadly; she really wished she knew for sure Damon was coming with her, she wanted him there.

"I, personally, think he will show up and surprise you," Rebekah said with a smirk. "You two have been texting and calling each other non-stop. You thought you were being sneaky last night when you slipped out of the room last night to talk to him? You were gone for a good thirty minutes."

"Seriously, you timed me?" Elena cocked her head to the side and stared at Rebekah as if she was crazy.

"Couldn't sleep! And I didn't have anything better to do. It was either stare at the ceiling or time you." Rebekah grinned.

"You should have woken me up! We could have totally eavesdropped!" Caroline complained like a little girl.

"Rebekah should have woken you up, yes, but not to eavesdrop, to shut up your snoring," Bonnie threw in, laughing.

"Bonnie Bennett! You are such a liar! I do not snore!" Caroline all but yelled.

"Yeah, okay," Bonnie snorted. Caroline stuck her tongue out at her.

"Real mature girls," Elena rolled her eyes. The four girls continued their banter as they got ready for the Mikaelson's ball. Elena didn't want to let it show, but she was secretly hoping Damon would show up and surprise her. She didn't want to let the disappointment show if he couldn't make it. She understood why he wouldn't be able to show.

Each girl wore a long, strapless ball gown. Caroline's was pink, with the top covered in beautiful jewels and the bottom flared out in ruffles. Bonnie's was a green A-line gown with jewels going around her stomach. Rebekah's was a purple sweetheart ball gown with sequin embellished bodice. Elena wore a golden ball gown with a sweetheart neckline on the sequin covered bodice. The floor length skirt is full with sparkling accents scattered throughout.

Once they were ready, they headed out, excited to get the night started. The Mikaelson's balls were always invitation only, but that never stopped those who were not invited from trying to get in. There was a line of people a mile long waiting to plead their case to the security detail standing in front on the double door entrance.

The girls pulled up in one of the limousines owned by Rebekah's family. "Ready for an unforgettable night?" Rebekah clapped, excitedly.

Each girl sang out there excited yes. The door was opened and the driver helped each girl out. Every person standing in line turned their attention to the four girls. Rebekah, of course, was noticeable considering it was her family's ball. The Mikaelson's were known for their wealth, their balls, and their business. They were practically royalty in New York.

No one knew Bonnie or Caroline, and up until recently, no one knew who Elena Gilbert was, that all changed the night of her date with Damon Salvatore. Unknown to Elena, there was a photographer following them that night, snapping any picture of them he could. He managed to snap a picture of their kiss. It made headlines the next day. "Who was the mysterious woman in Damon Salvatore's life?" the headlines read.

If Elena had not been busy with work and school, she might have noticed that the people she passed on her way to and from school and work would stare at her. In awe, that someone so young and innocent looking could catch the attention of the millionaire playboy Damon Salvatore.

There were whispers as the girls walked towards the entrance. "Dillon, Charles," Rebekah smiled at the two security guards. The smiled back and said in unison, "Miss. Mikaelson," as they let the girls through.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed. "You guys never disappoint, Rebekah."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rebekah smirked cockily. Elena immediately spotted her brother, Matt and Tyler. They were standing with Rebekah's brothers: Klaus, Kol, and Finn

Elijah was still in London. The girls headed over to them.

"You ladies look fantastic!" Klaus smiled as they approach. "I'm proud."

"Oh please Nik," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Where are mother and father?"

"Meeting and greeting as usual, we have a ball like this every two weeks, you'd think they would know everyone now," Kol stated sarcastically.

"Oh Kol, try to enjoy yourself for once," Finn said in a bored voice.

"Easy for you to say when your hot girlfriend is on her way over here." Everyone turned to look at Sage. She was tall, with wavy red hair slightly passed her shoulders. She smiled at Finn as she approached. The two first met their junior year of high school when Sage got a job teaching at the New York Institute of Technology. They hit it off quickly and have been together ever since.

"Hello sweetheart," Finn took Sage's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Hello," She smiled. "Who are your friends?" Sage asked looking at Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Sage this is Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, and Elena Gilbert," Rebekah introduced.

"Elena Gilbert? The girl who has caught the attention of the famous Damon Salvatore?" Elena blushed looking down.

"That's her," Rebekah smiled nudging Elena slightly.

"Impressive. I've seen the pictures. You already have him wrapped around your fingers." Sage laughed.

"Pictures?" Elena asked confused.

"You haven't seen them?" Sage looked at Elena's face, seeing it very clearly that she had not, in fact, seen the pictures. "Finn, can I see your phone?" Finn handed his phone wordlessly to Sage who quickly began searching for something. "Here it is," she said before handing the phone to Elena.

Elena gasped looking at the picture. It was of her and Damon, on the roof where their date had taken place. Damon and Elena were caught in a tender embrace, kissing passionately. "That picture made the headlines. The newsstands sold out almost immediately." Elena continued to stare in disbelief. Everything was silent amongst them for a moment before Caroline said "You are pretty much famous Elena!"

Elena smiled at her friends enthusiasm and was about to reply when Mikael and Esther Mikaelson appeared.

"I know I did not raise my children to be antisocial in the corner when there is a ball going on," Esther said with a half-smile.

"Yes mom," they each said. The couples, Tyler and Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, and Finn and Sage all went to dance. Kol went to find something alcoholic. Rebekah went with her mother and father to be introduced to some suitors they had met. They were hoping Rebekah would find a husband soon so they continuously introduced her to suitors. Everyone was gone, leaving Klaus and Elena alone.

"Would you like to dance sweetheart?" Klaus asked offering his hand.

"I'd love to," Elena smiled taking it. Klaus lead her onto the dance floor, spinning her, before pulling her close.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you how grateful I am to you."

"Me? For what?"

"For putting up with Rebekah, she has always had trouble connecting with people, mainly due to her bitchy attitude. You are the first friend she has had in a while. Hell you might be her very first true friend. Her attitude is shown less and less every day that passes and I think it is all because of you. So thank you."

Elena smiled at his confession. "You're welcome," She whispered back. Klaus gently kissed her on her cheek.

"Mind if I cut in?" A slightly annoyed voice snapped. Elena and Klaus turned see none other than Damon Salvatore standing there.

"Not at all mate."

"Damon," Elena smiled. "You came." Klaus let her go. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist and the two began to sway together. Klaus disappeared into the crowd.

"I've missed you Lena," Damon mumbled against her neck, kissing it slightly. Elena shivered against him.

"I've missed you too. I was hoping you would come." Elena pulled away slightly, cupping Damon's cheek. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him slightly on the lips. His hands tightened around her waist.

"You have no idea what you do to me 'Lena. When I saw you in Klaus' arms and saw him kiss your cheek, I was ready to strangle him." Damon's voice was dark and his eyes were only on Klaus, who was standing across the room talking to Kol. Elena burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Elena kissed Damon again, this time with more force. "You are silly. You're jealous."

"Clearly," Damon snorted.

"There is no need to be. There is only one guy I have eyes for. Plus I don't think Klaus likes me like that…"

Damon stared at Elena in disbelief. "Almost every man in this room is staring at you Elena. It is almost impossible not to fall for you."

"That may be true, but not for Klaus. He's gay."

"What!?" Damon faltered.

"I thought you knew," Elena laughed. "He hasn't admitted to it, but he doesn't try to hide it."

"When did you figure it out?" he asked suspiciously.

"We went on a shopping trip a few months back. It became quite obvious after that."

"Well now I feel silly." Elena smiled and rested her head against his chest. Damon ran his hands softly up and down her exposed back.

"Did you know a photographer followed us on our date?"

"Yes, I saw the picture. I am not too happy about it." Damon's voice was tight.

"I just saw the picture. Sage showed it to me."

"I'm sorry 'Lena, I should have warned you what being my girlfriend would entail."

"Girlfriend?" Elena smiled.

"Yes? Is that a problem?" Damon was worried for a moment. Worried that 'girlfriend' would be too soon.

"No, absolutely not," This time Damon kissed Elena. Their kiss was tender and passionate. For a moment, everyone in the room disappeared. It was just the two of them. It was too soon for either of them to admit it, but they both knew it. It was undeniable…

They were both falling hard…

* * *

I love Klaus, I really do, and I think it is hysterical imagining him gay. If anyone is offended by that, then I am sorry.

Please review (:

Follow Me on Twitter/Tumblr:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to really get into the mind of Damon Salvatore and show how twisted he really is. Warning, this chapter gets really graphic and kind of steamy.

Many thanks to my beta AlexisPetrova, she helped a lot with the flashback scene.

* * *

**Damon's Point of View:**

**Later…**

I didn't bother turning on the lights in my apartment when I returned home. My clothes were splattered in blood from my latest victim; they smelled of murder and violence, if that was even a smell. I could feel the knife I'd used to kill and dismember her, scrapping lightly against my front leg in my pocket.

I headed into the bathroom, turning on the lights and looked at the mirror, smirking at the image reflecting back at me. I threw the knife in the sink before taking off my blood-covered clothing and jumping into the shower. I wanted to rid all traces of blood from my body before going to see Elena. _Elena, _just thinking of her name sent chills up and down my body, plastering a wide smile on my always-so-blank face. I wasn't sure what it was about her that kept me from doing to her what I'd done to so many girls, I lost the count. She fit the description of most the women I went after, perfectly.

Any woman that looked even remotely close to _her, _the bitch that ruined my family, the whore that made my mother leave us, was doomed. The memory was still fresh in my memory, even though it took place 23 years ago.

_I was only ten years old, Stefan was five. We both stayed home from school due to a virus that was going around that we both, unfortunately, caught. Our mother went to the store to get up some soup and medicine._

_While she was gone, our father had a "visitor." She was our new neighbor; she had only lived next door for a few weeks. A few weeks that had been enough to have an affair with our father. She was my mother's height, but way younger, 23 or 24 years old at the max._

_She had long brown hair, almost to her waist, and dark brown eyes. She had olive toned skin and a heart shaped face. I never thought much of her. At the time, with my innocence, I never thought my father would cheat on my mother -I didn't even know what cheating was-. I was wrong. Stefan and I were upstairs in our room when our mother returned._

_Seconds after she walked in the door, there was a loud crash followed by screaming. Stefan covered his ears and began to cry. I tried to comfort him, but my attention was elsewhere._

"_I can't believe this Giuseppe! HOW COULD YOU! And with our children upstairs! You make me sick!" my mother screamed._

"_Elisabeth, it's not what it looked like!" my father tried to explain._

"_You must think I'm stupid to even think about "explaining" what it was I just saw. I knew we were going through a rough patch, but with all your talk of trying to make it work and of nobility. All your bullshit about working through our problems for the boys, meanwhile, you're off fucking your whore!"_

"_Excuse me!" the woman exclaimed._

"_Don't you fucking talk, slut! You are nothing but a used tissue in the argument. I suggest you leave!" A minute later the front door opened and was slammed shut. I felt my anger swell up. I wanted nothing more to march down and punch my father, but Stefan was scared enough as it was._

_I heard my mother in her room, dressers being slammed, things being knocked over and breaking on the floor._

"_Elisabeth, please don't do this!" My father pleaded._

"_Why should I stay? Other than our sons, what reason do I have to put up with your bullshit? Oh wait, I know, you don't want to have the Salvatore name associated with a divorce. I get it now that is why you want to work things out, because divorce is an unknown concept in this family. Well, too fucking bad. I refuse to turn my head while you get your kicks elsewhere. You are such a piece of shit Giuseppe and I'm done." I heard the sound of a zipper being closed._

_My mother came into our room then. I noticed the suitcase she left sitting at the door. "Momma, please don't leave!" I pleaded wrapping my arms around her waist. Tear began falling from my eyes immediately._

"_I'm so sorry baby, so sorry that you both have to go through this, but I can't stay," My mother began crying. I reached up and wiped her tears away. "I love you, Damon," she kissed my forehead before turning to Stefan. "I love you," She whispered. "We will be together again."_

_She got up and headed toward the door. "Momma!" I called as she picked up her suitcase. She turned to look at me. I gripped Stefan's hand and looked dead into her eyes. "I'll make that bitch pay," I whispered harshly. Shock passed through her eyes before he face became dead serious._

"_I know you will baby," and then she turned and left._

My mother and father fought in court for nearly a month for full custody of us. My father won, after paying off the judge. We were forbidden to see our mother after that. My father's whore moved in a few months later and they got married shortly after didn't matter how hard she tried to be a good step mother, she was nothing more than a home wrecking whore.

When I was 18, I saw my mother for the first time in eight years. The reunion was bittersweet. I never blamed her for not visiting, though. I knew she couldn't. She tried to write, but my father intercepted every attempt.

My mother and I spent the entire day together and that night I went to my childhood home and convinced my home wrecking stepmother to go with a drive with me. I simply told her I wanted to work on our relationship and she was all for it. I drove her as far as I could from the house before I killed her.

I picked her up around 7 PM, and I'd taken her to the lake house my father had just purchased a few months ago. It was far enough from any means of civilization, so no one could hear her screams for mercy. And oh, did she scream. I can still remember how much she'd pleaded with me not to do it, not to kill her. And then, when the realization finally came, that I was not going to listen to her, the resignation came. She had looked me in the eye, and said one single sentence. "_Please, make it quick"_

It wasn't quick, not at all. I'd taken my precious time, watching her suffer, just like my mom, Stefan and I had suffered. I'd taken immense pleasure in her frightened eyes, as I was driving the 7" knife right in her gut. I'd done that strategically, having read somewhere that it was the most painful way for someone to die. The gastric juices would drip out from your stomach and intestines, burning everything that was in their way. Until some agonizingly long time later you would finally die. _Perfect._

However, I hadn't just sat and waited for the acid to do the job alone, I'd contributed in great part. While it was burning her insides, I had done every single perverse thing I'd planned on doing since the moment I made my promise to my mother.

_I retrieved the knife from her stomach. The same knife I used to do said perverse things. First, I'd cut off her fingers. One by one. Until she had no one left. She fainted because of the immense pain she was receiving. I had to slap her several time, for her to recover conscience. I wanted her to feel everything I was doing to her._

_After I took my pleasure, and left her finger-less, I moved on to her face. I used the knife to make an incision on each of her cheeks, and wriggled it around, until the orifice was big enough so I could see her tongue through each one of them._

_When I could see her tongue, I remembered the time I had caught her sucking off Guiseppe, while Stefan and I were home. That memory brought more fire to my hatred for that bitch._

_I smirked sinisterly before I made my next move. I took her chin in my hand, and forced her to open her dirty mouth wide enough._

"_I'll cut off that cock-sucker tongue of yours, whore!" my eyes her focused on her brown frightened ones. The satisfaction I got from her fear was like nothing I'd ever felt. It was amazing. I wanted more of it!_

"_No! No! Please, Damon! Don't do this! This isn't you!" she pleaded with me, but I wasn't going to listen to her. Her fear was my drug, and I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop._

"_Don't talk about me like you know me, slut! You do not know me! You know nothing about me!"_

"_You're wrong! I know you. I know you're not like this!" _

"_No. _You _are wrong. If you knew me, you would've known I've been waiting for this day ever since my mom left us!" I brought the knife relatively close to her mouth, and her breath caught in her throat. She was so scared that she didn't seem to feel the pain from her bleeding cheeks. _

"_You mother! Think about her, Damon! How would she feel if she knew what you're doing right now? How will Elisabeth feel when you're in a prison for life?"_

"_SHUT UP!" I brought my hands up to my ears. "You don't get to say her name! You don't get to talk about her at all! You're the reason she left me in the first place!"_

"_It wasn't like that, Damon! It wasn't because of me! Your father didn't love your mother anymore! It wasn't my fault! I fell in love with him! And he with me!" Those were the last words she'd ever say. I saw red, and my resolve steeled. _

_In a swift move, my knife was cutting through her cock-sucker tongue. It fell to the ground with a 'thump'._

_My step mother recoiled in a ball. She brought her finger-less hands to her burning stomach, where her acids were slowly killing her. I could see how life was slowly draining out of her. Her eyes were losing the shine, and her breathing was much too slow. _

_With one last gasp, her eyes closed. And I'd finally gotten my revenge._

The thrill I got from cutting her up was amazing, the feeling was euphoric. I cut her up to the point where she was unrecognizable. The feeling of her warm blood on my cold hands was addicting. I burned her, piece by piece, basking in the feeling of what I just did. When I was done, she was unrecognizable. Not even a dental record could tell her identity. I buried anything that was left over, only keeping a piece of her hair.

After I was done I headed back to my father's house. He was out of town for a business meeting. I cleaned out her closet, cleaned out the safe, and cleaned out her bank account. Hacking into her email and bank account were easy. She was dumb as a brick and her passwords were easy.

I sent my father and email from her email explaining that things were over and he was nothing more than a fat check. I sat back and enjoyed as my father exploded, trying to hunt her down and get his money back, but of course she wasn't found.

It was suggested that she probably changed her name and appearance and disappeared with the money. It was not uncommon that younger women got with older men for money. It played out perfect and no one suspected foul play.

"I told you I'd make her pay mom," was the first thing I said the next time I saw my mother. She just cupped my face and whispered

"I know you did baby."

Ever since then, I've had a craving to kill anyone that looked remotely like her. I relieved her kill through other women, and with my mother's help, I was able to get away with it. Elena is the first woman whose looks were similar, but I felt no need to hurt her. The first night when I followed her home, it was very clear to me that I wouldn't be able to harm her. She was _mine_ and I was _never_ going to let her go.

My eyes never left Elena as she, Alaric, and a few other waitresses finished cleaning up the restaurant. I stood outside, waiting and watching her. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met and it was hard to control myself with her. I could feel the desire for her build up. I wanted to take her so badly, but I didn't want to rush her. I wanted it to be special. I scoffed at the thought. What was wrong with me?

Over the past two months, we've spent every moment we could together, getting to know each other, going to dinners and movies, and having hot make out sessions on the couch. I couldn't get enough of her. The only thing we haven't really talked about is her parent's deaths. I didn't bring it up, because I figured that when she was ready, she would talk to me about it.

Finally, after another few minutes of waiting, several of the waitresses walked out. They were giggling and very clearly ogling me. I paid them no attention though. My eyes were set on Elena and Elena alone, as she walked out with Alaric, smiling and laughing at something he said. When she saw me, her smile widened. Lighting up the world for me, and making me smile in return.

"See you later Ric," Elena said.

"Bye Elena," Alaric said before looking at me. "Damon," he nodded.

"Alaric," I nodded back. "Hello beautiful," I smiled widely wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hi," she smiled. I leaned down and kissed her gently. The feel of her lips was addicting. They were so soft and warm and they drove me crazy. I felt Elena shiver against me. I pulled away and noticed she didn't have a jacket on.

"Where's your jacket?" my protectiveness over her sometimes amazed even myself.

"Oh, I didn't expect it to get so cold," she explained shivering. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I kissed her again, this time fiercer, more passionate. We backed up until we hit a wall, my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against me. I broke the kiss and began kissing down her neck, she moaned as I sucked on her neck. She ran her hands through my hair, slightly tugging on it.

"Fuck," I groaned. I loved when she pulled on my hair. I lifted her up so she can wrap her legs around me. We both groaned as I rubbed my erection against her center.

"Let's" –_kiss-_ "go" –_kiss-_ "back" –_kiss_- "to" –_kiss-_ "my" –_kiss_- "apartment," Elena mumbled in between kisses.

"Great idea," I breathed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we began walking back to her apartment. The walk to her apartment was quick. Once we were inside Elena took off my jacket and laid it on the back of the couch.

"Would you like some-" she began but I cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss. The only thing I wanted tonight was her. And I always got what I wanted.

"I just want you," I mumbled against her lips. I lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her on the bed before pulling off my shirt and crawling on top of her. "You taste so fucking good," I muttered as I kissed her.

"Damon," she moaned.

"Mhmm, I love when you say my name like that." I grinded against her, causing her to whimper. "You are far too dressed for my liking." I quickly pulled her shirt and pants off, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Now you're overdressed, Mr. Salvatore," she whispered seductively leaning up and undoing my belt. Once my pants were off I attacked her lips again, my hands going around undoing her bra. Her breasts were perfect, not too big and not too small. My eyes darkened as I took her in. "You're perfect," I mumbled attacking her right breast.

"Oh god, Damon!" Elena groaned gripping my hair, while I made love to her breasts.

I spent a few minutes loving on her breasts before continuing down to my destination. "Mhmm you're so wet for me," I whispered kissing her center before pulling her underwear off. "Dripping wet," I said huskily before sucking on her clit. Fuck me! If her mouth tasted amazing, it was nothing compared to the way her pussy tasted.

Elena was squirming under my tongue and I knew she wasn't going to last long. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Elena sobbed. "Damon, I'm gonna-oh god!"

"Let go baby, I'll catch you," I whispered before licking her again, I brought my fingers to her entrance, and thrust one of them into her, pumping with a slow pace. I thrust another finger in, and moved them around in scissor-like movements. I curled my middle finger so I could reach her oh-so-sweet spot. It worked because in seconds, she was gripping my hair, pulling tightly, screaming my name as she came undone under my tongue and fingers.

I crawled back up her body and took in her appearance. Her hair was tangled; her face was red, and she panting heavily. I kissed her lightly on the lips. Before I could register what she was doing, she flipped me over and began kissing down my body.

"Elena wha-" I began but she put her finger on my lips.

"Shh…" she said smiling. She continued kissing down my chest until she got to my boxers. Slowly, as if to torcher me, she pulled my boxers down. My erection sprang free and without hesitating, Elena gripped the base and began gently stroking it.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped. I watched her as she took me in her mouth, inch by inch until I was all the way in. "Oh god Elena, fuck fuck fuck, so good!" I moan gripping her long hair. The things she could do with her mouth were amazing.

She flattened her tongue and massaged the underside of my member, all the while making sucking motions. With her warm and wet tongue, she teased the little slit at the top of my dick's head. All of a sudden, she sank down on my cock, deep throating me. God! Was I dead? I felt like I've died and gone to heaven. Right there and then, I knew I could die peacefully.

Here I was thinking Elena was a sweet innocent girl from the south, and all that was true, but she could deep throat like a pro. It didn't take long before I came undone.

"Elena, I'm gonna-" before I could finished, she sucked me hard, causing me to groan. I spilled my seed deep in her throat and she took everything I gave her. I could get hard just by watching her swallow.

She crawled up my body and kissed me. "You're amazing," I whispered as I stroked her face. She smiled before kissing me again. I could see her eyes drop a little; I knew she must be tired. I pulled her sheet over our nude bodies before pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep, princess."

I watched as she fell asleep, cuddled against my body. I watched her sleep well into the early hours of the morning. I finally fell asleep around 3 a.m.

Around 8 a.m. I was jolted awake by the sound of my cell phone going off. I quickly jumped up, slipping on my boxers, and grabbing my phone and leaving the bedroom.

"Hello?" I answered quietly. I didn't want to wake Elena.

"Hello sweetheart," the warm voice of my mother said over the phone. "Why are you whispering?"

"I uh-" I stopped, not knowing what I could say without receiving a million questions in return.

"Damon Salvatore, are you with a girl?" my mother gasped.

"Don't sound so surprised, mother," I laughed.

"Sorry honey, it's just that you're just not the type to stay the night with a girl unless it is serious." My mother had a point. Rose was one of the only serious relationships I had, other than that, they were all one night stands and I normally never stayed the night.

"It is serious," I said quietly.

"Is it the girl I've seen on the cover of every magazine in New York?"

"Yeah, that's her. We've been together almost three months."

"Thanks for letting me know," my mother joked.

"Sorry," I laughed. It was quiet for a moment before my mother asked "are her eyes brown?"

"Yeah, they are," I said firmly.

"Brown hair and brown eyes, I'm surprised you haven't killed her."

"Me too," I admitted. "She's different mom, she's sweet, and kind, and caring. She's mature for her age, smart, and funny. But most importantly, she makes me smile." To prove my point, a wide smile appeared on my face, only by thinking of my girl sleeping in the next room.

"You haven't slept with her either have you?" my mother whispered.

"No, I haven't."

"I'd like to meet her. I was going to meet Stefan and Katherine for lunch today, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you and Elena came along."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll talk it over when she wakes up and I will call you back."

"Alright honey, I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." I turned my phone on silent before returning to Elena's bed. She was still asleep. Thankfully. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest and spooning her. I quickly found sleep curled around her body. For the first time in ages, I slept peacefully.

* * *

So sorry that this chapter was late, I had surgery two weeks ago and now I am sick, things just aren't working out aha.

As always, please review (:

Follow me on twitter/tumblr:

twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	7. Chapter 7

Happy late Thanksgiving! Hope everyone had a fun and food filled holiday. Just a quick note on this chapter. Damon has issues with women who have brown hair/eyes because of his step mother as revealed last chapter. So far Elena is the only person who has similar features but has remained unharmed.

I wanted her to be the only woman like this, so I drastically changed Katherine's appearance (well not too drastically). I based Katherine's appearance off of the books. In the books Kat and Elena had blonde hair/eyes. Just giving you guys a heads up (:

P.S. This is a lemon filled chapter.

P.S.S Many thanks to my beta AlexisPetrova**  
**

* * *

Elena Gilbert was, to put slightly, freaking out. When she woke up, Damon asked if she would like to meet his mother, which she was all for, but that hadn't stopped her from freaking out. She wanted to make a good impression on his mother. She cared for Damon deeply and wanted his mother to approve of their relationship.

Damon was currently in the kitchen making coffee for the two of them while she got ready for today. Her clothes were scattered all over the place, as she was trying to find the perfect outfit, it'd been unsuccessful so far. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard a chuckle.

"My mother's gonna love you princess, no need to stress over it," Damon smirked offering her a cup of coffee.

"I know, but I've never actually met my boyfriend's parents before, I want to make a good impression" she whined, in almost childish voice that made Damon smile.

"Surely I am not your first boyfriend" he chuckled.

"No, you are my second." She clarified.

"Well, did you ever meet your first boyfriend's parents?" Damon pressed, wanting to know more about her past.

"My first boyfriend was the son of my mother's best friend, he shared a crib with me, and his mother was like my second mother, and vice versa." Elena blushed.

"She's going to love you 'Lena." Damon kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Her hands gripped his jacket and her head rested on his chest. He buried his face in her hair and the two just stood, living in each other's presence. "You feel perfect in my arms 'Lena, it's like we fit together."

"I feel so safe in your arms," she whispered against his chest. She looked up at him, her doe eyes looked at him so intently, and her innocence was clear in her eyes. He knew, although he would never admit it, but he knew that he was the worst thing in the world for her, she _shouldn't_ feel safe, she _shouldn't_ trust him, and she sure as hell _shouldn't_ love him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked his voice gruff, anxious to know her answer.

"Yes." Her reply was quick and un-phased. He knew she was telling the truth.

"You shouldn't," he mumbled. Her hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. He held her close as their tongues batted for dominance. When they broke away, they were both breathing heavily.

Damon took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Elena smiled at him, thankful that he understood her worry. Damon sat on her bed while she finished getting ready. He was, very openly, watching her, admiring her. The hunger he had for her was almost unbearable.

"Enjoying the show, ace?" Elena asked smiling at him.

"I am. You know, I don't think that shirt goes with those pants, you should change it." Damon smirked at her. Without breaking eye contact, Elena slowly unbuttoned her shirt while walking towards him.

"What would I do without you and your incredible fashion sense?" she whispered stopping in between his legs. She dropped her shit on the floor. Damon's eyes visible darkened. He gripped her waist, pulling her as close as she could get.

"You could reward me," he said gruffly.

"What time do we have to be at the restaurant?" Elena mumbled unbuttoning his shirt.

"Noon," he hissed as Elena ran her finger nails up and down his chest.

"It's only 11:00," she whispered, slipping her pants off. Damon growled, pulling Elena down on the bed. His crushed his lips to her, kissing her passionately. Her hands ran down his chest, to his pants. She quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with her feet.

"God Elena," Damon moaned. "You're so fucking perfect." Damon kicked his pants the rest of the way off before settling in between Elena's legs. The only thing separating them was his boxers and her underwear.

"Oh fuck," Elena cussed as Damon began to grind his erection into her center. "Damon," Elena whispered wrapping her legs around his.

"Holy fuck," Damon hissed as Elena began to grind back. Damon had been with his fair share of women, having more one night stands then he could keep track of, but never had he felt such pleasure than when he was with Elena. It amazed him that he could feel this way without even having _actual_ sex.

Damon gripped her waist tightly, grinding against her harder and faster. He left a trail of kiss up and down her neck, before finding the perfect spot and sucking.

"Oh god!" Elena screamed, bucking against him. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping it tightly.

She felt his lips at her ear. He licked the shell before whispering "cum for me Elena,"

"Damon!" Elena screamed before coming undone. Her orgasm shook through her violently. Damon came shortly after her. He collapsed on top of her.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "You know, when we finally do have sex, it's going to be fucking mind blowing." Elena laughed, running her hands through his hair.

After a quick shower together, the two of them got dressed and ready to go to lunch with Damon's mother.

They arrived at the restaurant, hand in hand, at 12 noon on the dot. "How may I help you?" the hostess said, eyeing Damon lustfully. Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, pulling her tightly to him to, proudly, show the hostess and any other woman that he was taken.

"We are meeting someone," he said curtly, walking past the hostess before she could say anything else. Damon spotted his mother and headed over to her. Elisabeth, Stefan and Katherine stood as Damon and Elena approached.

"Hey mom," Damon smiled hugging his mother. "This is Elena, my girlfriend," Damon introduced. Elisabeth took a moment to exam Damon's young girlfriend. She smiled before pulling Elena into a hug.

"Lovely to meet you, Elena," there was a warm smile on the older woman.

"You too Ms. Salvatore," Elena smiled back.

"Please, dear, call me Elisabeth." Elena could see the resemblance between Damon and his mother. She had the same raven black hair and icy blue eyes as her son. Her eyes had gentleness within them. Her smile was kind, which relaxed Elena a bit.

Elena turned toward Damon's younger brother and his fiancée. She had seen them in newspapers and the cover of magazines, but seeing them in person was entirely different. Stefan had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was a little shorter than Damon. The two of them didn't look much alike. Stefan's eyes were warm and welcoming.

Katherine had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was pale, her skin was very fair. She definitely looked like an heiress.

Damon introduced them quickly before they all took their seats. Damon held Elena's hand under the table as they looked at the menu together. Even though there were three other people at the table, Elena and Damon were lost in each other's presence. Elisabeth watched them as discreetly as possible.

She noticed their linked hands and the way their bodies were as close as could be. She noticed the smile Damon had plastered on his face. It wasn't a fake, bitter smile he used all these years; it was a true smile. She could see it; her son was falling for this girl hard and fast.

"So Elena," Elisabeth began "What brings you to New York at such a young age?" Damon squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew part of this story, but he didn't know the full details.

"I moved here to attend the New York Institute of Technology and to be close to my brother and aunt," she explained shortly, trying not to go into details.

"New York Institute of Technology is a great school, hard to get into. What is your major?"

"It's graphic design. I've always loved designing logos and illustrations. My parents always supported me and told me to do what I want to do, not stick with something safe."

"That's good advice. Where are your parents now?"

"Oh, um…they're dead. They died five years ago." Elena looked away. Her parent's death was still a touchy subject. Damon wrapped his arm around her. He hated seeing her upset. If he could, he would protect her from anything that hurt her.

"I'm terribly sorry Elena," Damon's mom apologized, and it was sincere.

"Thank you," Elena smiled at Elisabeth, showing that she was okay. Elisabeth felt herself smiling back. She could see what Damon meant when he said she was different. She was young, but she had this responsible and mature head on her shoulder.

Elisabeth focused on Damon as he and Stefan talked about sports and the bachelor party. She focused on his smile and his laugh, the brightness in his eyes and how he looked truly happy for the first time in years. It didn't matter if Elena looked like _her _because she wasn't _her. _She is the only person, other than herself and Stefan that could get Damon to smile.

"What colors are you thinking about for your wedding?" Elena asked Katherine.

"I'm thinking about dark red and white, Stefan and I are meeting with some wedding planners right now, so I don't have much planned, but ever since I was little, I've always loved the way those two colors look together."

"I agree, when my mom and dad were married, the flowers at their wedding were white and dark red as well as the table cloth and the curtains. I have some pictures if you want to get an idea," Elena offered.

"That would be really great, thanks!" The waitress walked up to take their orders.

"Hey, I am Ashley, and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water with lemon for me," Katherine said.

"I'll have the same," Elisabeth said.

"Just a coke," Elena said.

"Bourbon," Damon said shortly, ignoring the non-subtly, lust filled look the waitress was giving him.

"Dr. Pepper," Stefan said.

"Alright, is there anything else I can get you?" Ashley said, looking at Damon suggestively. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen. Every set of eyes were on her. Damon squeezed Elena's hand, to reassure her.

"Yes, we would like an order of breadsticks and another waitress, one who isn't unprofessionally eye fucking my son," Elisabeth snapped.

Elena looked down, feeling uncomfortable. Damon wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple soothingly.

"I-uh I-" Ashley stuttered.

"Save it and send your manager over here." Ashley hurried away.

"The nerve of some people," Elisabeth said. She turned her attention to Elena and Damon. Damon's arm was wrapped around Elena, his hand s running up and her down her arm softly. He was whispering something in her ear that made her smile. "I apologize for that Elena. I can't stand unprofessional people like that."

"It's okay," Elena smiled. Elisabeth took Elena's hand and squeezed it. Just then the manager arrived.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Richard Montgomery, I am the manager. What seems to be the problem?"

"Your waitress Ashley is a very unprofessional young woman. I do not appreciate the looks she was giving my son and the way she was throwing herself at him. His girlfriend is sitting right next to him. "

"I'm very sorry ma'am; your meal today is on the house. I will get you a new waiter right away. Again, I apologize." Not a minute after the manager left, a new waiter, Thomas, arrived at the table, introduced himself, and took their food orders. The rest of lunch went without incident.

"Thanks for inviting us mom," Damon said kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart. It was nice meeting you, Elena," Elisabeth smiled.

"Great meeting you too Elisabeth," Elisabeth turned to hug Stefan. Before Damon could say anything, Katherine slipped next to Elena, linking their arms.

"You have my number, feel free to call. We can do a girls spa day," Katherine smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds great, Kat. I'll call you soon."

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist as Stefan reached for Katherine's hand. "See you at work Stef," Damon said turning to leave with Elena.

"See ya."

They all parted ways. Elisabeth went to the car that was waiting for her, Stefan and Katherine disappeared onto the sidewalk, arm in arm. And Damon and Elena went their own way, also arm in arm.

"That wasn't so bad," Damon said kissing her temple.

"No, not at all, your mom was really nice and I think I made a new girlfriend." She smiled softly.

"I have to say Miss. Gilbert, you keep surprising me."

"Oh? How so?" Elena inquired curiously.

"Katherine doesn't play well with others, but she loved you. She even gave you her real number."

"She wasn't as mean as everyone says."

"To you, I still don't get along with her."

"Do you get along with anyone?" Elena teased. Damon smirked.

"Just you princess," Damon whispered, kissing Elena's cheek.

"So, what else do you want to do?" Elena asked as the pair walked hand in hand on the busy New York sidewalk.

"I could think of some things to keep us busy," Damon winked causing Elena to smile and lightly bump him.

"Someone's getting a dirty mind."

"Oh honey, I've always been dirty, just didn't want to scare you away too soon" his smirk widened and he did that 'eye thing' that made Elena crazy.

"Oh is that what it was?" Elena teased.

"Yep,"

The two of them continued walking down the side walk, joking and window shopping. They spent hours together, enjoying their days off. Finally, after hours walking around New York City, they decided to rent a few movies and head back to Elena's place.

"Do you want to order take out for dinner?" Elena asked from the kitchen. Damon appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'd rather order you for dinner," he whispered kissing her neck.

"You are such a teenager," Elena laughed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Elena rested her head on Damon's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Their moment was broken at the sound of Damon's phone going off. "Fuck," Damon mumbled when he saw his father's name appear on the screen. "I need to take this."

"Okay, I'll go change and then we can order food."

Opting for a tank top and PJ bottoms, Elena quickly changed and then headed back into the living room. Damon was still on the phone, his back was to her. She could tell he was tense. The hand that was gripping the phone looked like it was gripping it so tightly that the phone would break any second. His free hand was balled into a fist by his side. His voice was low, she couldn't make out what he was saying, but she could tell he was pissed.

Quietly she walked over to him, slipping her hands under his shirt and gently caressing his defined abdomen. He shivered, slightly relaxing a little, but his voice remained low and angry.

"I will have it father, I told you I would and I will. Goodbye." Damon hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket before grabbing Elena and pulling her in front of him. He pushed her against the door. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered softly. "The effect you have on me, no one else has ever had before. How is it you can calm me with a simple touch."

Elena cupped his face in her hands. She traced his features with her fingers, slowly, gently. Damon closed his eyes, letting himself feel her touch. He let his guard completely down, allowing his vulnerability show, letting himself get close to her and in return, letting her close to him. Closer than anyone, he wanted her to know and see everything about him.

Slowly, he slipped his hands under her shirt, stoking her sides. Her breath hitched at the feel of his bare hands on her body.

"Damon," she whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw what she wanted. He lifted her tank top, exposing her bare chest. His eyes darkened as he took her nude chest. His hands traced over her breast, causing her to shiver. She was so soft, so beautiful. "You're so damn perfect," he whispered kissing her neck.

Damon lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down, before pulling off his shirt and climbing on top of her. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Tonight was not about lust and hunger, tonight was about each other and the passion and need they both felt for each other.

Piece by piece their clothing disappeared, leaving nothing separating them. Elena's heart was racing faster than ever before. It felt like it was her first time all over again. That shy little girl from years ago showed her face. She blushed and tried to hide her face. Damon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Don't hide, you are beautiful," he whispered against her lips. "Condom?" Damon asked, secretly hoping they wouldn't need one. He wanted to feel her, all of her.

"I'm on the pill," she replied.

Damon positioned himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly. Looking her directly in the eyes, wanting to savor each expression she made, as he joined them together for the first time. He groaned as her walls gripped him. She was so warm, so tight. "Fuck," he hissed once he was all the way in. Elena wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. She buried her hands in his hair as he buried his face in her neck.

"Damon?" Elena whispered.

"Hmm?" Damon mumbled, sucking on her neck.

"Make love to me." Damon stilled, letting her words settle in his brain. He pulled all the way out, before thrusting back in.

The room was filled with their breathing and moans. It was like the two of them were made for each other, perfectly. At this moment, their age didn't matter, their pasts didn't matter, how many sexual partners each of them have had didn't matter, it was just the two of them.

Nothing could have pulled them away from each other at that moment, it was like the world and everyone in it was gone, just leaving the two of them.

"Oh god," Elena moaned running her nails down Damon's back. He hissed, speeding up his thrust. "Damon!" Elena screamed as her orgasm racked through her body. She shook violently, as her walls closed around his member.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Damon hissed. His thrust became quick, hard, and unsteady. He gripped her waist tightly. Damon spilled his seed deep inside Elena as her second orgasm hit.

Damon collapsed on top of Elena; he didn't want to pull out just yet. The feel of her wrapped around him was amazing and he wasn't ready to let it go.

One of Elena's hands ran up and down Damon's back, while the other rested on his butt, keeping him close.

"That was amazing," Damon whispered.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. "It was."

The two stayed in that position for a few more minutes before Damon pulled out and lay beside Elena. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her on his chest.

"Rest princess," he whispered pulled her covers up over their bodies. The two fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, clutching onto each other like their lives depended on it.

* * *

This chapter is longer than my normal chapters, so I hope you guys enjoyed. As always please review.

Follow me onTwitter/Tumblr:

Twitter at KelsieLorraine

Tumblr:ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Is everyone still alive? I know I am not after that last episode. I listened to 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran while writing this chapter, I even used some lyrics because this song is PERFECT for Delena.

Many thanks to my beta AlexisPetrova

* * *

_**Settle down with me cover me up **_**c_uddle me in _l_ie down with me _h_old me in your arms…_**

It was the light that glimmered through the window that woke Damon up. For a second he was dazed, disoriented, and trying to remember where he was. Then the memories from last night flashed through his head. He felt his entire body, which was tense and alert just seconds ago, relax.

He felt a swelling in his heart as he looked down at Elena's sleeping form. She was on her stomach, her head was facing the window, and she was hugging her pillow. He smiled at how innocent and peaceful she looked. Her covers were pushed down, around her waist, leaving her back exposed.

Damon was propped up on one hand, his other hand gently stroking her back. This girl was stirring him up in places he though were no longer touchable by anyone. For so long he had been cold and distant towards everyone, except his mother, Stefan, and sometimes Alaric, but even with them he didn't let them in close enough to hurt him.

But Elena, she was a part of him now, physically, mentally, emotionally, she was there. She invaded his every thought; she was in his every breath. When he was at work, she was with him, when he was at home alone, she was with him. She made him want to change, the part of him that had been so angry at his father and his stepmother was no longer dominant.

_**Your heart's against my chest lips pressed to my neck I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet…**_

Every day he could feel himself forgive his father a little, every day he could feel himself feel a little guiltier than the day before about taking his father's happiness away. It was in the past and there was nothing he could do to change what he had done to her and countless other women, but he could start changing now, if not for him, then for her.

Damon couldn't bear the thought of dragging Elena into his darkness. He couldn't even think about what it would do to her. The light that existed within her would die if she knew the truth, and that made him sick to even think about. Her light not only contributed to who she was, but it affected those around her. Everyone seemed to be happier around her, smiling and laughing more. He noticed it at the restaurant when he first saw her and had noticed it at lunch yesterday. She had managed to befriend not on one, but two of the cities coldest hearted women like it was nothing.

Whenever Elena was around both Katherine and Rebekah were way more tolerable, and he had no idea how it was possible, how one person could change and affect so many people.

He felt her stir a little before turning towards him and snuggling closer. Her eyes remained close, but her body was awake and it sensed his. Her hand rested on his chest and her head rested on his arm. He held her close, not wanting this moment to ever end.

_**And the feeling I forget**_**…_I'm in love now…_**

Damon had never been a fan of saying the word love. After his mother, he rarely ever even thought it, and when he did, it was only to Stefan. He could count the number of times on one hand that he's told his mother he loved her since she had been back in his life. It's not that he didn't love his mother or brother; it is just that love was such a vulnerable word.

He hated being and sounding vulnerable, or he did before Elena came along. She was showing him that being vulnerable wasn't such a bad thing. She had lost so much, but she still allowed herself to love and be loved. She did it without fear or hesitation.

He could see it in her eyes. It was too soon to say it for either of them, but he could definitely see it, especially last night when they made love for the first time. He could see it as he stared into her eyes as they'd connected for the first time.

He could hear it in her words "make love to me" and he could feel it in her touch and the way she held him close after their highs had passed.

She was in love with him, whole heartedly. She didn't even try to hide it. He knew she could see it in his eyes too, the love he had to her. He tried to hide it, but he knew she could see it. He was afraid of it and he knew she could see that too, he knew she understood that.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved wanna be loved **_**w_anna be loved. This feels like I've fallen in love fallen in love _f_allen in love…_**

Elena stirred again, this time her eyes opened. She looked up at Damon, who was staring at her intensely. She smiled at him while gently stroking his chest.

"Good morning," she whispered, resting her head on his bare skin.

"Good morning," he replied as he gently stroked her hair. The two of them just lay like that for a moment, clutching onto each other, not wanting to break this utopic feeling. It was Sunday, Damon was off of work, and Elena didn't have to work till later that evening, giving them the entire day just to be with each other. It was still early, eight o'clock, nine at the latest.

"You are so beautiful," Damon whispered lifting her face. He kissed her, groaning at the softness of her lips. It didn't matter how long or how many times they kissed, he would never get tired of it.

Slowly, Damon rolled so that he was on top of her. Her breath hitched when she felt him against her. His nose nuzzled her neck, his hands gripped her waist, He found the pulse point on her neck and began to suck and nibble on his, causing her to gasp and grip his hair tightly.

She reached down in between them, gripping him softly. He hissed and bucked into her hand. She guided his member to her center, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. He slipped into her, groaning as the tight walls gripped him.

He stilled for a moment, relishing in the feeling of her. She was so fucking perfect for him, they fit each other perfectly.

He could barely comprehend anything but her. Slowly, the two of them moved together, not as two bodies together in sex, but as on soul connected in love.

He watched her facial expressions as he made love to her. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, a sheet of sweat settled on her forehead. Her eyes were wide, and he could see every part of her through them.

He kissed her, as their bodies continued to move together. He wanted to be connected to her in every way possible. His need for her would never be satisfied.

He felt her tighten around him, her eyes closed as her orgasm shook through her. "Open your eyes 'Lena," he whispered picking up his thrust. "I want to see your expression when I make you come."

His thrust became fast and unsteady as his orgasm approached. She arched up as her second orgasm rushed through her, leaving her entire body tingling. This time she kept her eyes on his. He watched as her eyes flashed in pleasure from the orgasm. It was enough to send him over the edge.

He released inside of her before flipping them over and holding her to his chest. Both of their breathing was labored, their bodies sleek with sweat, and once again, the entire world disappeared.

_**Settle down with me **_**a_nd I'll be your safety _y_ou'll be my lady .I was made to keep your body warm _b_ut I'm cold as, the wind blows. So hold me in your arms _m_y heart's against your chest _y_our lips pressed to my neck I've fallen for your eyes _b_ut they don't know me yet._**

By the time they finally got out of bed it was noon. They'd made love in the shower once more before getting dressed for the day. Damon didn't have any clothes of his own, so he wore a pair of her brother's pants and one of her father's shirts. Elena dressed casual, in a pair of jeans and a pull over. Damon was in the kitchen making coffee when she entered.

"Damon?" she called softly.

"Yes princess?" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"If you want…" she trailed off trying to find the right words to say, "I know it's early in the relationship but…" She trailed off again. Damon cupped her face, softy stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he whispered. "Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"I was thinking, for the nights you stay over, you could keep some clothes over here so you don't have to wear my brothers." Elena looked away, slightly embarrassed at the statement.

Damon hugged her close, his hands soothingly rubbing up and down her back. "You're amazing," he whispered in her ear. "And if it isn't too much trouble for you, I'd love to leave some clothes here."

Elena let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding. She smiled up at him, before standing on her tippy toes and kissing him tenderly.

* * *

Their day was a slow, comfortable one. Elena made Damon and her lunch before they sat on the couch and actually watched the movies they rented the day before. Damon was lying down on his back; Elena lay on top of him. Both of them watching the movie, but not really paying attention.

Elena was tracing patterns on his chest, while he played with her hair. Damon couldn't help but think that he could get used to this. Things were so calm, so peaceful when he was with Elena. It almost seemed like they have been together for years rather than a couple of months.

It was then that Damon imagined his future with Elena. He imagined retiring from his families company, and moving to the suburbs with her, he imagined getting a job he actually wanted, and marrying Elena. He imagined what their house would look like. It would be big, two story at least, with a big front and back yard.

He imagined Elena, her belly swollen, pregnant with his child, with their child. The future is never a guaranteed thing, but imagining his future with Elena just felt right. Damon was never one to day dream about future, this is just another way Elena had affected him.

Damon and Elena were both broken out of their thoughts by Damon's cell phone. The caller idea read Stefan. Without hesitating, Damon answered the call. "Hey Stef, what's up?" Damon answered.

Elena got up to turn the movie off. She tried to leave the living room, to give Damon privacy to talk, but he wasn't having any of that. Before she could get even five feet away, he pulled her back down on the couch. She played with the end of his shirt while he cradled her to his chest.

"Yeah, I can do that…no don't worry about it. I'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes. Alright, bye."

"Everything alright?" Elena asked as Damon slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Yep," he smiled kissing her cheek. "Stefan needs help at the office; I'm going to head up there for a little while. What time do you work tonight?"

"I work 4 to 11 tonight, plus clean up."

"I'll pick you up after your shift okay?" Elena's smile grew.

"Okay, thanks." Damon gentle cupped her face in his hand, kissing her softly.

"See you tonight," he whispered.

**_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust from lust to truth I guess that's how I know you…_**

The restaurant was busy that night. Every table was full and there were people lining up for a table. Elena was so busy tending to her tables that she didn't even notice Giuseppe Salvatore slip in. Giuseppe had been noticing magazine and newspaper articles about his eldest son and a young girl in a new romance. Since Damon never told him anything, it was up to him to find out about this girl.

She was really young; he didn't like the idea that she was 14 years younger than Damon. The first thing that popped into his mind was gold digger. His youngest son reassured him that Elena wasn't like that, but Giuseppe had to be sure. The Salvatore legacy had been building up for almost a century, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Damon's poor judgment ruin it.

His interpretation of her changed once he did some digging on her, there was an unsolved case involving her parent's car wreck. The details listed were not very thorough, so he gave a friend of his in the NYPD a call. The story he received was heartbreaking. He wondered if she had told Damon the full story about her parent's death.

She had been working at Alaric's restaurant ever since she moved here, even though her family was one of the wealthiest in Virginia, if not the most. That was one of the things that convinced Giuseppe that she wasn't after Damon's money. She didn't even want her family's money. In a way, he respected this girl, but she seemed too good to be true on paper, so now he was standing in the corner of her work, watching her.

She was a cheerful girl, a smile plastered on her face, even though the restaurant was crazy and some customers were a little rude, it didn't seem to faze her. Her personality intrigued Giuseppe, after everything he found out, everything she had been through; it was a wonder that she wasn't a crack head or suicidal.

Giuseppe was broken out of his thought when he was thrown into the wall by Damon. Everyone in the restaurant turned at the sound of the crash. Damon was standing over his father; the look in his eyes was murderous. Alaric had called him and told him that his father was here, watching Elena. Before Alaric could even finish explaining, Damon had hung up and gotten to the restaurant as fast as he could.

"What the hell are you doing here Giuseppe?!" Damon hissed picking him up by the collar and slamming him into the wall. Alaric ran out of the door that led to the kitchen, his eyes full of panic as he took in the sight before him.

Elena made her way over to Damon. She gripped his arm and attempted to pull him off of his father. "I asked you a question!" Damon yelled, paying no mind to Elena. Alaric made his way over to where they were standing quickly.

"Elena," Ric said quietly. "Maybe you should step back." She could hear the panic in Alaric's voice, which worried her. Alaric never panicked. She looked over at him; his eyes were wide, staring at her in worry. He was worried about her safety, but why? Elena slowly stepped back. Damon still had his father pinned against the wall; the entire restaurant was silently watching the scene unfold.

"Damon-" Alaric said calmingly. "Look at me." Damon turned to look at Alaric and Giuseppe, seeing Damon off guard, swung his fist at him, punching him in the jaw.

Elena rushed over to make sure he was okay, but it was too late. Damon was too far gone at the moment. Alaric grabbed Damon's arm, to pull him away, but Damon just shoved him on the ground. "Elena, don't!" Alaric yelled, but it was too late. Elena grabbed Damon's arm again and without thinking twice about, Damon shoved her hard. Her side hit the corner of the table before her entire body hit the ground.

It was Elena's cry of pain that broke Damon out of his anger haze. His eyes widened and he quickly turned to look at her. She was on the ground, clutching her side. Tears were streaming down her face and her entire form was shaking.

"Elena, oh god-" Damon whispered. He slowly kneeled down in front of her. She flinched when he went to cup her face and that hurt him more than anything. "I'm not going to hurt you, princess," he whispered, going to cup her face once more,

"I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again hugging her to his chest and rocking back and forth.

"Damon, I think you should go outside and cool off." Alaric said.

"Elena?" Jenna said in a panic as she saw her niece on the floor crying. Jenna hesitantly pulled Elena out of Damon's arms. Damon sat there for a minute, watching them walk away. For a moment he looked so broken, so hurt. The regret of what he had just done was written all over his face. He hurt Elena, he let his anger get the best of him and he didn't even think about who it was he was pushing away.

He would never forget how tiny and broken she looked on the floor, he literally felt like his world was crash down, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Stefan and Katherine pushed their way through the crowd. For a moment, Damon was confused. Why were they here?

"I called them," Alaric said, seeing the unspoken question on Damon's face. "After you hung up on me so abruptly, I panicked and called Stefan, hoping he would get here before you, so y'all could talk to your father without any violence." Alaric looked between Damon, Stefan, and their father before turning to the crowd of on lookers.

"I am so sorry everyone, but I am going to have to close down early." As Alaric started to shuffle the crowd away, Stefan approached Damon.

"Alaric called me and told me father was here, watching Elena, and he didn't want things to get messy in case you showed up, clearly he was right to call and clearly I was too late," Stefan explained helping his brother up.

"I hurt her," Damon mumbled, at the verge of crying.

"Who?"

"Elena, I pushed her. I hurt her, made her cry." Stefan shared a look with Katherine; she nodded and slipped away, searching Elena out.

"I think we need to talk, all of us." The tone of Stefan's voice left no room for argument. The three men sat in one of the booths, before Giuseppe or Damon could say anything, Stefan began. "This has got to stop. Dad, I know you care about the family legacy, but by you not trusting our judgment, look what you caused. If I had to guess, you probably even did a back ground search on her, which is bullshit. She is a nineteen year old struggling college student who, before she even met Damon was not only from a wealthy family, but also on really good terms with the only family in New York that is richer than us. She chooses to pay her own bills and work here, I'm sure if she needed money, she could ask her Uncle. So you really need to back the hell off and have a little faith in Damon. And you," Stefan said turning his attention towards Damon. "You really need to get you anger in check. A few months ago, you broke your own father's nose and now you've hurt the one girl, other than our mother, that you love, and don't even deny it because I saw the way you looked at her yesterday.

Whatever problems you two have, you need to fix them and try being adults about it. I am so sick of having to be the middle man and keep you guys from tearing each other's throats out. You're grown men. Talk it out, and if you two don't, if you are going to let your stubbornness and anger issues get in your way of being adults, then neither one of you will be coming to my wedding or be in my life period. I don't feel like worrying that you two are going to kill each other."

Neither Damon nor Giuseppe said anything; they just remained silent with adverted eyes. Katherine walked up and put her hand on the back of Stefan's neck. "Elena's fine, a little shaken up, but she isn't hurt badly. She is in the bathroom right now, said she needed a moment." Stefan smiled up at Katherine before sliding out of the booth.

"Keep in mind what I said," Stefan said before walking off.

"Stefan's right," Damon admitted. "We need to fix this because my problem with you isn't worth losing my brother, but right now, I need to fix things with Elena." Damon started sliding out of the both before Giuseppe could respond.

"I'm sorry Damon; I was just looking out for you best interest."

"No you weren't, you were looking out for yours." Damon headed towards the girl's restroom with determination. Alaric tried to intercept him.

"Damon wait-"

"Ric, if you try to keep me from her, I won't hesitate to knock you the fuck out."

"I just want to make sure your anger is in check okay. I don't want you to lose her; I can see how much she changes you and makes you happy." Alaric explained.

"I'm fine, Ric. I just- I need to see her, to apologize. Please." Damon Salvatore has never said please. Alaric stepped away, letting Damon pass without another word.

Damon slipped into the bathroom and froze. Elena was in front of the mirror, her shirt was lifted and she was looking at the bruise that was becoming very visible, very fast.

"Elena," Damon said hoarsely. He felt tears pool his eyes as he walked toward her. She didn't say anything; she just looked at him through the mirror. Gentle, he placed his hand where the bruise was forming. "I'm so sorry Elena, god, I never meant to hurt you."

Still, she remained quiet, watching him as he gently stroked the bruise that was forming fast. Silent tears fell down his cheeks, he never wanted to feel this pain, he never wanted to hurt her, but here they were, here he was, facing the reality of his actions.

"Please say something Elena, please forgive me, and please don't hate me." She grabbed the hand that was resting on her bruise, turning around; she put it on her cheek.

"I could never hate you Damon," she whispered softly.

Damon smiled slightly, almost disbelieving. "Even after what I did?"

"It was an accident, and I'm okay." She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his chest. "We're okay," she added softly.

* * *

Elena attempted to stay and help clean up, but the moment she bent down to pick up dishes that had fallen on the floor, pain flared up where her back hit the table. Alaric and Damon both noticed it and insisted she go home.

"I didn't know you had a driver," Elena commented looking at the limo that was in front of her.

"I only use him for balls and charity events, I'd much rather drive, but you're hurt and I want to make sure you're okay." Elena just smiled, before slipping into the back of the limo. Damon held onto her as he told the driver to head to his apartment.

"I've never been to your apartment," Elena mumbled sleepily. She was resting her head on his chest, one hand was gripping his shirt, and the other rested in his lap. Damon just held her as she drifted to sleep. He had never been more thankful for anything in his life. When he pushed her, the look in her eyes, the fear she had when she looked at him, it made him sick to his stomach.

He honestly thought he lost her, when Jenna took her away, he thought it was over. That was all he could think, that she was gone and what could he do. She forgave him though, she stayed with him. It made him love her even more.

Damon rested his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes. He was about to drift off when he heard the horn and the tires squealing against the pavement. He opened his eyes just in time to see an SUV coming towards them…

Everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Damon felt his arms tighten around Elena. He could see it, the crash was inevitable.

Five…

Four…

_Three…_

_Two…_

**_One…_**

There was panic outside, people screaming for the police, running toward the crash site. Damon opened his eyes and winced. The SUV hit the limo so hard the entire thing flipped. Panic washed through Damon when he remembered that neither he nor Elena had their seat belts on.

_Oh god…_he thought looking around. _Where is she?_

He saw her then, she was lying towards the front of the limo and she wasn't moving. "Elena!" he called crawling up to her. He ignored the glass cutting into his hands and knees as he made his way to her. There was so much blood. For the first time in his life, Damon felt sick at the sight.

"Elena baby!" he cried pulling her into his arms. "Wake up baby! WAKE UP! Oh god, don't do this please, baby."

The smell of gasoline hit his nostrils. Damon pulled Elena to the door that hadn't been hit. He had to get them out before the entire thing blew up. He used every ounce of strength he had to get the door open and finally it budged. Grabbing Elena, he carried her as far away from the car before the pain in his leg and exhaustion caused him to collapse on the ground. Not a second later, the entire limo blew up.

Damon rocked Elena back and forth begging her to wake up, begging her not to leave him. She was bleeding too much; he had to stop the bleeding. Where was the blood even coming from?

He could hear the sirens coming. _"_They are coming, baby, they will be here any minute, just hold on a little while longer." His tears fell from his face, mixing with the blood on her skin. This time when the entire world disappeared, it was not a good thing.

He could hear her breathing slow; he knew if the ambulance didn't get here soon, she would die. "I can't live without you Elena," he cried. "Please, _please _don't leave me."

Dozens upon dozens of onlookers stood there, taking in the scene. A few tried to help, but there was nothing they could do. Most the women were crying, some of the men were even tearing up at the sight.

Damon Salvatore, millionaire playboy without a heart in the middle of the street cradling his girlfriend's bloody and broken body, begging her not to go.

"Please don't leave me," he sobbed again, his voice was breaking with every word that was coming out of his mouth. "I love you Elena, I love you so fucking much, stay with me, please hold on, I've got you, I'll always have you, I'm so sorry. **_Please_**…"

* * *

"**_Everything I wanted to say, all my words , they were all taken away in a single moment...and the only thing you had to say was "hello"…_**

**_...I'm still speechless as you now say GOODBYE..."_**

* * *

Longest chapter yet, ending at eleven pages and almost 5000 words. Hope you enjoyed it and please review (:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine  
Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, I have a HUGH favor to ask. I am about 15 reviews away from 100 and I would really like to get there, so if you guys wouldn't mind, leave a smiley, tell me what you think, I am even up for suggestions on what you would like to see happen. Any kind of review to get me to my goal would be very appreciated.

Also, if you would like the be a character in my story (i.e. a school mate of Elena's, a nurse, a doctor, etc) let me know what you would like your name to be and I will happily fit you in.

For those of you who reviewed last chapter and told me you cried, I really appreciate that. It makes me feel like I am doing something right by getting those reactions out of you guys. Thank you so much.

This chapter is unedited. I will post the edited version when my awesome beta, AlexisPertrova, finishes it.

* * *

It was bright, too bright. Once again Damon woke up dazed and disoriented, but this time the memories that flashed in his head were not good ones. Everything came crashing back, the car wreck, the panic, Elena's broken body in his arms. His heart rate picked up at the thought of Elena. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she even _alive_? He had to see her, he needed to find her.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice to his right exclaimed. Damon turned to see a nurse checking his vitals.

"Where-where I am?" He asked confused.

"You are in the Lincoln Medical Center dear," the nurse replied as she continued checking everything.

"How long have I been out?" Damon watched the woman closely, observing everything she did. He half way wanted to tell her not to even bother because once she was gone, he was going to find Elena.

"You've been in and out of it for a little over a day. How are you feeling, does anything hurt more than you think it should?"

"No, I'm fine. Where's Elena?" His heart began to race, waiting for the answer. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he was close to panicking.

Before the nurse could reply, another nurse popped her head in. The two of them exchanged a few words, before the second nurse left. "I'll be back in about an hour to give you a dose of pain medication alright?"

Damon just nodded his head; he didn't need an answer from her, he would get it himself. As soon as she was gone, he started pulling the wires off of him and slipped out of bed. Everything hurt; his legs were wobbly and cut up from the glass from the limo. He felt himself wince with every step, but it didn't matter. What mattered was finding Elena. He needed to know she was okay.

"Damon?" Stefan called. Damon turned to see his brother running over to him. "Your awake!" he smiled hugging him gently. "I've been so worried, thank god you're awake," Stefan whispered. Damon could see his eyes watering up.

"It's good to see a familiar face," Damon smiled.

"I was sure we lost you," Stefan said. "Katherine and I were leaving Alaric's when I was phoned about the accident. They wouldn't tell us anything, just kept saying you were in surgery."

"What about Elena? Where is she?" Stefan paused, not sure how to break the news to his brother. For so long, Damon had been looking for happiness, even if he never mentioned it, Stefan knew. How was he supposed to break the news that the one person that kept him going, that made him smile a real smile, and laugh like he hadn't in years, was gone? How do you tell someone that?

"Damon-" he began. Damon froze. He knew that look and that tone of voice. It couldn't be she couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it. Before Stefan could continue, Damon pushed past him. "Damon wait!" Stefan called. Damon didn't stop though; he kept walking, as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his legs as he went.

Damon stopped in front to the doors that led to the waiting room. The sight made him to go in. There were pillows and blankets everywhere, indicating that everyone had been there for a while. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Finn Mikaelson were all seated in a group against the back wall. Rose and Sage were seated with them as well as Esther and Mikael. Jenna and Alaric sat in the middle of the room with Elena's brother and the friends she was with on the first night he saw her.

His mother and father were sitting with Katherine in the right corner of the room with Katherine's sister Isobel. There was a man pacing back and forth, worry clear on his face. He had seen this man before, in some pictures at Elena's. It was her uncle.

The moment Damon burst through the door, every set of eyes was on him. He could feel Stefan stop behind him. Before anyone could say anything, Damon spoke. " .Elena?"

"Damon, honey, maybe you should sit down," Elisabeth said quietly. "You're tired and injured. Please honey."

Damon didn't argue with her, he didn't have it in him. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and he just wanted Elena. "Mom, where is she?" he whispered.

Elisabeth sat next to him, taking his hand. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Before she could tell him anything, the doctor came in. There was blood on his scrubs, the sight made him want to puke. John and Jenna were the first to jump up, followed by everyone else.

"Well?" John asked impatiently. Damon watched as the doctor looked down and sighed quietly.

"We did everything we could. The trauma to her head was severe and she lost a lot of blood. During the surgery she flat lined for several minutes, it was close but she made it out." Damon looked up as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "There is something else," the doctor continued. His face was solemn. "We managed to stop the internal bleeding but the trauma was so severe, that she went into a coma. I'm sorry to say this, but the chances of her waking up are slim. We have put her on a breathing machine to help her and we've ordered a blood transfusion to replace the blood loss, but as for her waking up, it's going to be a day by day thing."

"What do we need to do?" John asked gruffly, his eyes watered to the brim, making it hard for him to see.

"There are several options, but right now I'd suggest you wait. It is still early. Don't give up hope." The doctor stressed.

"I want you to be honest with me," John said looking at the doctor. "What percent chance does she have to wake up?"

Damon felt his world crash with what the doctor said next. "Honestly, she has a 15 percent chance of waking up at this moment. Once her body heals itself enough and she gets the blood she needs, the chances may increase, but over time they will decrease. I am so sorry."

"I want to see her," Damon said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" Before the doctor could continue, Giuseppe stood up.

"Excuse me do you know who this is?" he asked. "This is my son, Damon Salvatore. He is one of the most powerful people in New York, as is my other son, and as am I. You could be out of a job in less than a second if I saw it fit. Now my son wants to see his girlfriend, I suggest you let him. In fact, why don't you also arrange a bed for him next to her?"

The doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Giuseppe wasn't having any of it. "Did I stutter?" he snapped.

"N-no sir, i'll get on that." The doctor hurried away without looking back.

Shortly after the doctor hurried away, Damon, Jenna, Jeremy, John, and Alaric were allowed to see her.

Damon could feel his heart pounding; he could hear the blood flowing through his ears. He had no idea what he was about the face. His stomach turned, his hands were sweaty, and he felt like he was about to puke everywhere.

As long as he lives, Damon will never forget the sight of Elena. She was hooked up to more machines than Damon could count on one hand. One of her legs was in a cast; the other was in some sort of brace, with metal connected to her legs. The leg in the brace was yellow and bloody. Another wave of nausea hit Damon hard, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her body. Her right hand was wrapped up in gauze as was her head, and her left hand was cut up and badly bruised. There was a breathing tube down her throat. Her face had cuts and bruises all over it. The girl lying in front of them was barely recognizable.

"Oh god," Jenna whispered before turning and throwing up in the trashcan. Alaric was rubbing her back soothingly but his eyes stayed on Elena.

Damon was frozen in place. He was sure, any moment that he would throw up. Slowly he made his way to her. He gently took her left hand in his and just looked at her. She didn't deserve this. She had her entire life in front of her and now it was gone. Damon wanted to believe that there was hope in this world and he wished he had hope when it came to her, but in truth, a 15 percent chance of waking up was very slim. It was almost impossible.

It would take a miracle for her to wake up and an even bigger miracle to keep her from being brain damaged.

Damon's eyes ran up and down her body, she looked much worse up close. He felt tears well up in his eyes. After being angry and alone for so long, he finally found his happiness and in the blink of an eye, his happiness was taken from him.

Suddenly he couldn't feel his legs. He dropped to his knees, exhaustion getting the best of him. He rested his head against her bed, letting the tears fall.

He heard the clock on the wall ticking; Elena's hear monitor beeping, the breathing machine running, and people talking. He heard his heart pounding, the blood running through his veins, a ringing in his ears. As if he suddenly had impeccable hearing, he could hear everything. He heard the gasp of the others who just joined John, Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, and himself in the room. He swears he even heard their tears rolling down their facing and landing on the floor.

What he couldn't hear was Elena. He couldn't hear her voice or her laugh. He couldn't hear her heart; he couldn't remember what she sounded like…it was all a blank. Why couldn't he remember?

"It should have been me," he whispered. "You had your entire life ahead of you, and now, it's all gone." His tears turned into a river streaming down his face. "I love you so much princess. Please come back to me."

Damon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother's tear stained face. In that moment, Damon wasn't a 33 year old wealthy business man; he wasn't the playboy Damon Salvatore girls would swoon over. In that moment, he was a scared little boy. He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. His sobs grew as she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Make it better momma," he cried, just as he did when he was a little boy and he was injured.

"I wish I could baby," she whispered.

He jerked away suddenly. He couldn't handle this kind of pain; he couldn't handle all the tears. He began the pace the room, pulling at his hair.

"I can't remember anything," he mumbled to himself. Everyone watched him, not sure of what to do, not sure how to calm him. How can you calm someone after something like this? "I can't remember her laugh! I can't remember how she sounds, or her smile. Why can't I remember?!"

"Damon, son, it's going to be okay." Giuseppe whispered

"You don't know that!" He yelled. "Why are you even here, you've never been here for me before, so why now? Is it to show the world that you're a good father? Well guess what! You will never be able to make up for the past! No matter what you do! And you" Damon screamed turning towards his mother "you will never be able to make up for leaving the way you did."

"Damon, I understand what you're going through-" Stefan began, but was cut off.

"Don't even try! You don't understand. The love of your life is standing right beside you, and the love of my life is dying in the hospital so don't even try to talk to me about how you understand!

"It should have been me! Not her! What did she do to deserve this? She was the happiest, sweetest person. She loved everyone she met, even people like Rebekah and Katherine, the two bitchest people in New York." Neither one of them said anything to object his statement, they just adverted their eyes.

"Why is this happening…" he whispered after a moment of silence. Suddenly, the room was spinning and Damon felt nauseous again. His stomach churned and he threw up on the floor. He was shaking and dizzy. His vision began to darken. He stumbled back. He took one more look at everyone before everything went black.

Giuseppe and Stefan rushed towards him, Giuseppe catching him before he hit the ground. Alaric called for a doctor. Panic began to arise. A doctor and several nurses rushed in.

"Alright everyone out, if you want us to help him, you need to go wait in the waiting room please," the nurse ordered. Elisabeth pulled Giuseppe and Stefan towards the door as they began to work on Damon.

* * *

In celebration of the end of the world, I am sending this chapter from hell (thank goodness it has WiFi).

I hope you enjoy (:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Merry Christmas!" A cheery looking nurse in a Santa hat greeted Damon as he walked off the elevator. He had to keep from rolling his eyes. She worked in a fucking hospital. The floor she worked on was the floor where most the patients in recovery died, so why the fuck was she so cheery? Especially since it wasn't Christmas yet…

Damon managed a small smile as he turned and headed toward the familiar room. This room had basically been his home for the past month and a half. After Damon collapsed in the ICU, he was ordered to stay in bed. He put too much strain on his body, not to mention the emotionally turmoil he was going through. Giuseppe arranged for Damon to be able to stay in a bed next to Elena.

The doctor's had no problem with it as long as he behaved and they didn't need the bed. After a week and a half, Damon was released. He returned to work, although he rarely ever spoke except in meeting, and his mind was always somewhere else. Once Damon was released, he was bombarded with different talk shows and reporters wanting interviews. He turned them down, he didn't care about the money and benefits they were offering. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Period.

After work, Damon always headed back to the hospital. He would sleep there, near Elena. He didn't talk to anyone; he just sat next to Elena, holding her hand and thinking. The circles under his eyes grew darker every day, he face grew thinner. He was losing weight fast.

About three weeks after the accident, Elena was moved into a personal room, the room he was now pretty much living in.

Her room was always filled with flowers that were sent from family, friends, classmates, teachers, and even some customers whom she waited on at Alaric's restaurant. She was truly a loved girl.

It had been over two months since the accident. Elena was pretty much completely healed. She was no longer on a breathing machine. Her leg was no longer in a brace or a cast. Her cuts were fading into scars and her bruises were gone. She looked like Elena again.

The doctor said she was healing nicely, which was some of the best news everyone had gotten in a long time. Of course, bad news followed. He also said that there was no brain activity, which meant her chances of waking her were getting smaller.

Damon tried not to think about that as he neared Elena's room. The doctor was walking out as he was about to walk in.

"Mr. Salvatore, how are you today?" Dr. Meyers asked. She was a young doctor, in her late twenties, but she knew what she was doing.

"Been better. Any change with Elena?" Every time he asked that question, he always had a little bit of hope, but the answer was always the same.

"No, I'm sorry." Dr. Meyers squeezed his arm, giving him a small, sad smile. Before she walked away she added, "I've heard talking helps. Try to talk to her, read to her, anything to reach out to her."

Damon nodded and headed into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Isobel standing near the bed. One hand was holding Elena's while the other stroked her cheek

"I wish you would wake up," Damon heard her whisper. "There is so much I want to tell you, so much you deserve to know. I'm so sorry for leaving you. Ever since that day, I've dreamed about meeting you, but not like this." Isobel took a shaky breath, before leaning over and kissing Elena's forehead. She wiped her cheeks before turning around and freezing. "D-Damon, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he glared. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, forget about it. I was just saying stuff."

Damon stared her down, not even thinking twice about her lie. He was connecting the dots for himself. Isobel rushed out of the room before anything else could be said.

Damon sighed; he would deal with her later. He sat down in the chair near Elena and held her hand, thinking of what to say to her.

* * *

Damon stepped out for some fresh air and to allow Jenna and Jeremy to talk to Elena. Dr. Meyers told them about the talking thing as well, so they are going to talk to her about past memories. As much as Damon wanted to sit and listen and get to know what she was like as a child, he needed to figure this out with Isobel.

He quickly dialed Stefan's number.

"Damon?" he answered on the first ring. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the hospital. Hey listen I have a question, and what we are about to discuss stays between us for now. You can't even tell Katherine okay?"

"Yeah, sure man, what's up?"

"Is Isobel Katherine's real sister?" Stefan paused before answering.

"It's a complicated story, but no she isn't. Isobel ran away from home when she was 15. She hitch hiked to New York from what I understand. The details are fuzzy, but Katherine's family took her in, Katherine was only 10 at the time. They've been really close ever since. Why?"

Damon debated on whether he should tell his brother or not. In the end he decided too, he knew he could trust his brother. He explained what he heard Isobel say and how she reacted when she realized he was in the room.

"You know, the night of the wreck, Isobel was at the hospital for moral support of her sister, but when Elena's uncle walked in she froze, and so did he. After a few minutes, they both disappeared. When they came back, they barely glanced at the other. I didn't think twice about it."

"John is 35 and Isobel is 34. Where is Isobel from?"

"Virginia I think." Everything snapped into place then. Isobel's words, John and Isobel's behavior, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Do you think it's possible that Elena is adopted and John and Isobel are her birth parents?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know Damon, that's really far-fetched. I mean it could be possible, but what are the odds?"

"I don't know Stef, maybe I am thinking into it too much; maybe it's the lack of sleep talking. I'm going to head back inside, try to rest a little."

"Okay, call me if you need anything," Damon hung up, but he had no intention of going inside. Instead he began dialing another number.

"Mark, Damon Salvatore."

"Damon! It's good to hear your voice. Terrible sorry about the accident," Mark exclaimed.

"Thanks, hey look, I need a favor."

"Sure man, what's up?"

"I need you to get me everything you have on the Gilbert family from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Alright man, I'll get on that for you, I'll call you once I'm done."

"Thanks Mark, I owe you one pal."

* * *

Damon sat on the uncomfortable couch watching Elena and thinking. Thinking about everything he had just discovered about the Gilbert family.

"_I tell you man, this family has more secrets than I can count it seems. Miranda and Grayson's death was technically ruled as an accident, but according to a second police report, their case is still "open". I couldn't find much detail and no one in that town seems to want to talk about it. Whatever is going on, their death was not an accident._

_Their son, Jeremy, has a few spots on his record, he's had a few brushes with the law, but other than that, he's seems like an okay kid. Things get fishy when it comes to their daughter, Elena. When Miranda was pregnant with Jeremy, she had a lot of complications. He was born a month early via C-Section._

_I found out that the complications were bad enough to prevent her from having kids. And then bam! There is a birth certificate for Elena Gilbert with Miranda and Grayson Gilbert listed as he parents. There was no record of Miranda going to the hospital, getting checkups for the baby, and most women who have a C-Section with their first child, have to have one with their second, but she never went to the hospital to have one._

_Even if she had a doctor that went to the house, there would have been some kind of documentation. I kept reading over the info, trying to make a connection and then I realized something. Grayson Gilbert was a doctor. Whatever happened with this little girl, he took care of it._

_I am assuming she is adopted but other than speculation and what I've just told you, there is no solid proof."_

Damon already knew though. He didn't need anymore proof. It was 7 a.m. and he was about to head for work, but he was waiting for someone before he left. He would get the answer that he needed.

The door to Elena's room opened and John Gilbert slipped in. "Morning John," Damon greeted without looking away from Elena.

"Damon? You're here early," John commented looking at his watch.

"I never left," he simply said. John noticed the pillow and blankets folded up on the other side of the couch.

"You've been staying here," John, said more to himself than to Damon.

"Yep, but hey, I got to get to work," Damon said standing up. He cupped Elena's face in one hand, and gentle kissed her forehead. "I'll be back princess," he whispered. He grabbed his suit case and headed toward the door.

"How long are you in town for John?"

"Just a few days, I leave on Thursday."

"Well, the doctor said that it might help if we talk to her, so while I'm at work, how about you talk to her about how you and Isobel are her birth parents and how you abandoned her with your brother," Damon said without missing a beat.

John's eyes widened. He turned to Damon in disbelief. "You know?"

"Oh I know," Damon gave him a stiff smile before leaving the room.

* * *

"You're here early," Stefan said as Damon stepped off the elevator.

"I've gotten behind on some paper work; I wanted to get that out of the way before the weekend," Damon explained walking with his brother.

"Are you coming to dads for Christmas?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, probably not."

"Damon," Stefan sighed. "I know you're hurting about Elena, but you can't keep pushing your family away."

"Even if Elena wasn't in the position she was in, I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with dad."

"He's trying Damon. He knows he has done wrong by you in the past, but he is trying to make up for it, trying to be a good father and be there for you during this time. Don't you see that?"

"Maybe I am choosing to ignore it." Damon went in his office and slammed the door. He didn't leave for the rest of the day. He didn't even look up when Stefan brought him lunch; he just sat there and worked on paper work. Just as fast as the sun rose, it set. Everyone left the office, leaving him alone, but not entirely. Stefan's words haunted him all day.

The memory of what happened in the hospital, and what he said to his mother and father was still with him. He felt bad about it, he had felt bad since he woke back up in the hospital, but he didn't want to admit it. He tried to hang on to his anger, but the guilt quickly took over that. Both his parents tried to visit once a day when he was in recovery, and although he didn't even acknowledge them, they still came back.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt again, so the only conclusion he could think of was to push everyone away.

His mother tried for the longest to get him to come to her house for a nice, home cooked meal and to sleep in an actual bed, but he would budge.

The first month after the accident was hardest on him, he was still healing and the guilt was eating away at him. The guilt of what happened to Elena, and the way he was treating everyone, but his stubbornness got the best of him and he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

His mother began bringing real food up to the hospital to him. She was taking care of him. No one had taken care of him since he was a kid, except Elena. Her actions continued to pile up on his guilt, but he still couldn't apologize. He had so much on his chest and he needed to get it off, but how? He sure as hell didn't want to bare his soul to the two people who had hurt him most as a child and he didn't want to bog his brother or Alaric down. He didn't trust anyone else and the only person he even wanted to talk to was in a coma. Damon was at a loss.

"Did you need some help?" A voice asked from the door. Damon looked up to see his father watching him.

"No, I'm almost finished." Giuseppe sighed and walked over to where Damon was working. He set a bottle of bourbon on the desk.

"You looked like you could use it, hell, I might need some myself." For the first time since the accident, Damon cracked a real smile. He grabbed a cup out of his drawer and began to pour some bourbon in it. He slid it to his father before pulling out anther cup and pouring one for himself.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, just drinking and thinking. "Dad," Damon said gently after a moment. Giuseppe looked up in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time Damon actual called him dad. "I'm sorry about what I said in the hospital that day and I appreciate everything you've been doing to help recently."

"I know I've been hard on you, and that a simple apology can't fix everything that has happened, but you are my son and I am proud of you, I love you, and I don't want a strain to be between us. Not anymore."

"Me either," Damon whispered.

* * *

Thankfully Elena's room was empty when Damon returned. He took of his jacket and folded it over the arm of the couch. He pulled a chair close to her bed and took her hand.

"I never had an imaginary friend as a kid," he began. His eyes were on her face; his thumb was stroking the back of her hand. "Actually, I never had any friends as a child, I never cared to reach out to anyone nor did they reach out to me. I remember my teacher telling my dad that my face never showed any emotion except anger. She suggested I see a therapist, that I wasn't taking their divorce well at all. Giuseppe-" Damon broke off for a moment, thinking. "My father" he corrected "was enraged, talking about how Salvatore men don't need therapy. You know, I kind of wish that he would have stuck me into therapy when I was younger. Maybe I wouldn't be as fucked up as I am now.

"For the longest time I hated him, I hated my mother too for her abandonment. I never told her that though, but I think she knows, after what I told her in the hospital about how she will never make up for her leaving us. A part of me still wants to hate both of them, to tell them to burn in hell. Hell I wish I could feel like that, but I can't. I can't pretend to be cold and disconnected to people anymore…because of you.

"You have no idea how much you've changed me, just in the few months that you've been in my life. I could feel it, the first night I saw you. I could feel myself being pulled to you. I followed you, sure I was going to kill you because of your similar looks to _her_ but I couldn't. The thought made me sick, the image of you pale and lifeless, I can't even think of it.

"I realized tonight how easy it is to let go of the anger you have, no matter how long you have held onto it. I didn't even think twice about it. My father and I were having a drink and just like that, it was gone. As much as I don't want to trust him, and what he says about making things right, it just seems so natural, so easy. I can never forget the past, but forgiving it, I can do." Damon broke off, taking a deep breath as the accepted everything he was saying, everything he was thinking.

"I deserve this," he whispered. "I deserve this pain, this misery. After everything I've done, after all the women I ki-" Damon broke off and shook his head. Standing up he began to pace. He was crying again. He was sick of crying. "After all the women I've killed, I deserve this. I shouldn't have the chance to be happy. But I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry that I brought you into my darkness. I should have let you be, because then, you wouldn't be in this position, you wouldn't be _dead,_" he whispered. "Because that is what you are. Every day that passes, your chance of waking up gets smaller and _it is my entire fault._ I took your life, I took your future, I destroyed your light. I did it. I may not have done it with my bare hands, but I did it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, god, I can't even-fuck." Damon knocked over one of the chairs before kneeling down next to Elena's bed.

"Why her God? Why did this happen to her? Why not me? It is MY fault, so please, if you really exist, don't do this to her. She didn't know and she sure as hell doesn't deserve this. Please, _please_ bring her back.

"Please…" he whispered resting his head on her bed. He was holding her hand again, he needed to feel her. It wasn't long before Damon's eyes grew heavy. He was still sitting next to her bed, holding her hand and resting his head on the side of the bed.

It wasn't long before sleep consumed him.

* * *

The sun peaked through the window, lighting up everything in the room. A fresh coat of snow had fallen during the night. The entire city was a blanket of white. The hospital was buzzing in Christmas cheer. It was Christmas Eve.

Damon groaned as the bright sun hit his eyes and the loud, cheery talking from the hall rang through his ears. Everything was stiff, especially his neck. He was still in his suit from yesterday, his eyes were sore from the crying, and he head was pounding.

He had a dream where Elena was awake and the two of them were on vacation on a remote beach somewhere. Nothing happened in the dream; it was just the two of them. His head was resting in her lap while she gently ran her fingers through his hair. It was peaceful and Damon felt happy again for the first time since the accident.

When he began to come to, he tried to remain asleep, to hold onto that dream and that feeling, to hold on to her. But he couldn't stop himself from waking up.

For a second, he thought he might still be dreaming the feel of her fingers in his hair still seemed so real. He wished it were. He always loved when she played with his hair. After a moment, when his grogginess wore off, the feeling didn't go away. Every sense in his body was alert, and slowly he lifted his head.

His eyes came into contact with two brown ones. His breath caught in his throat. "Elena?" he whispered.

"Hey," she smiled at him, gently stroking his face.

* * *

Please review (:

Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	11. Chapter 11

Two updates in two days, thank you inspiration for coming back. Of course last chapter ended on a happy note, so naturally, this chapter is going to be filled with angst as I answer a few questions about Elena's past. Enjoy (:

* * *

_"Death is always a surprise, even when it is expected, and it is a painful reminder that we don't have forever to show those we love how much we really care about them. Don't put it off till its too late. Tomorrow is too long to wait."_

* * *

"Okay breathe in…and breathe out. Again, breathe in…and breathe out. One more time, breathe in…and breathe out. Good. Your pulse is strong, your heart rate is normal. Do you feel dizzy or are you in any severe pain?" Dr. Meyers asked Elena, who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, it had been less than an hour since she woke up from her coma.

"Not really, I feel heavy though, if that makes sense?"

"That's normal. I am going to arrange for some broth and water to be sent up here. Since haven't eaten anything in over two month your stomach has shrunk. We don't want to make you sick by giving you a lot of food right now. If you can hold the broth and water down, I'll arrange to send some more in here with crackers and apple sauce." Elena nodded as Dr. Meyers explained the plan. She didn't really care at the moment, she just wanted to curl up and disappear.

She wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she had flashes of that night. Not the night almost three months ago, but the night with her parents. The first car wreck she experienced. She remembered waking up in the hospital two weeks after it happened. She was only 14 and her entire world had been turned upside down. The worst part of it was that she remembered every detail from the wreck.

She remembered her mother crawling to the back seat to hold her while her father tried to keep the car from going over the bridge, she remembered watching the life fade from her mother's eyes. She was the first to go, followed by her father. She held his hand and said 'I love you' to him. It was the last thing she ever said to him. Just for a few seconds, Elena was trapped in a car underwater, with both her parents, dead and lifeless next to her.

Her tears mixed with the lake water as a calming feeling surrounded her, a feeling of serenity. She let herself go, she let the darkness take over her.

To this day, they still weren't sure how she managed to get out, or better question, who pulled her out. They also weren't sure who it was that forced her parent's car off the bridge. Whoever did it, they did it for revenge. Who else would force a family's car off a bridge into the water and then high tail out of there?

While Elena was in a coma for two weeks, an investigation began to find out what happened that night. There were dents in the rear and drivers side of the car and there were not only bullet holes in the front window of the car, but also in Miranda Gilbert's back. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were both loved and respected in Mystic Falls and they didn't have enemies. The fact that this was probably a random act of violence caused Elena's stomach to churn. Because they were so respected, certain details of the wreck were kept secret from the public. Together, the Sheriff and the Mayor decided that they didn't want to cause a investigation was secret and still open.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Dr. Meyers asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, just tired," Elena gave a small, bitter laugh. "Even though I've been asleep for two and a half months," Dr. Meyers gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"You've been through a very traumatic experience Elena, and according to your hospital records from Mystic Falls, this isn't the first time. Maybe talking to someone will help? A therapist, maybe the one you went to a few years ago?" Dr. Meyers was now sitting next to Elena, squeezing her hand gently.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked quietly. "I just need some time, to think…i-if that's okay?"

"Of course sweetheart, press the buzzer if you need me." Damon walked in the room just then, slipping his phone into his pocket. He smiled at the doctor as she headed out before turning towards Elena. The smile that appeared on his face caused Elena's heart to melt.

She knew she had to be strong, for him. The look on his face when he realized she was awake told her a million things and she could see how much he had been suffering while she was in a coma. Dr. Meyers explained everything that happened, the surgeries, the chance of her waking up, and the entire time she was talking, Elena's eyes were on Damon, watching as he winced at the memories.

It didn't matter what she was going through, she knew she would be okay, she had to be. She was everything to Damon, she knew that, and he was everything to her. If the roles were reversed and it were him in the coma, she couldn't even imagine it. The thought was too much to handle.

"Hey," he said walking over to her.

"Hi," she whispered as he sat next to her. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and gripped his shirt in her hand.

"I sent a text out to everyone that you were awake. They should be here soon."

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked up at him, smiling, before threading her hands through his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

Damon groaned, he never thought he's feel her lips agonist his again. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Damon rested his forehead against hers. He couldn't even begin to describe the joy he was feeling at the moment. To have her back, to have her here, next to him, holding him, kissing him, after fearing that he would never hear her talk or laugh, never see her big brown eyes and her smile, it was a euphoric feeling.

Just then, the door flew open and Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Alaric, and Tyler rushed in.

"Elena!" Jenna cried rushing forward. She wrapped her arms around her niece, holding her close. Elena returned the gesture. "Oh baby girl," Jenna said tucking a loose strand of hair behind Elena's ear. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'm still here," Elena said through tears. _You shouldn't be…_ her in voice told her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the voice. Damon noticed her go still and rubbed circles on her back soothingly.

One by one her friends and family hugged her, tearfully saying how happy they are that she is alive, that she is awake. Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson slipped quietly.

"Oh honey, that hospital gown does not suit you," Klaus joked.

"Really? I thought I was pulling it off," Elena teased back. Klaus hugged her "I'm glad you're okay, I've missed my spa day partner," he whispered in her ear. "Rebekah isn't as fun as you."

"Ass," Rebekah said bumping him out of the way before wrapping her arms around Elena. "I've missed you 'Lena, when you are released, we are definitely having some girl bonding time,"

"Definitely," Elena smiled hugging Rebekah back.

"I'm up for it!" Klaus commented. Rebekah rolled her eyes before the two girls burst out into giggles.

"Kol, Finn, and Elijah are all at work, they said they'd stop by tomorrow or the next day. Sage is out of town, but she wanted me to tell you she's glad you're okay and she will see you when she gets back. My parents are planning another ball, but they said they would try and stop by tonight, maybe tomorrow sometime," Rebekah explained.

"Okay, that sounds good thank you," Elena replied, leaning her head against Damon's shoulder.

Damon looked up when Katherine and Stefan entered the room. "Hey, I'll be right back," Damon whispered.

"Okay," She smiled as he kissed her temple.

"Hey, how is she?" Stefan whispered.

"Mentally or emotionally?" Damon asked in return. "I'll be right back," before Stefan or Katherine could respond, Damon slipped out and headed toward the elevator.

It was like he could read minds because right as he got there, the elevator opened and John and Isobel stepped out.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see," Damon snapped.

"Damon-" John began, but Damon held up his hand, silencing him.

"I know everything, so don't try and insult me by lying. I don't care about either of your past, I don't care about your reasons, what I care about is that girl in that room. She is trying to be strong, but she nearly died, she is traumatized and I don't want either of you to pop in there and drop this bombshell on her. She's been through enough, so here is what is going to happen. You are going to play the concerned uncle and you are going to play Katherine's older sister there for support. When the time is right, tell her, but don't you dare tell her now."

John and Isobel just nodded, both of them speechless. Damon turned and headed back to Elena's room, not once glancing back at John and Isobel, who were directly behind him. Isobel froze outside the hospital room door. This was the first time she was going to see her daughter, awake, smiling, talking. The child she gave up, the child she's dreamed about meeting for years.

Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. So badly did she want to come forward, admit what she had done, apologize, and try to build a relationship with her child, but Damon was right. She couldn't be selfish and drop this bomb on her, not after everything she had been through.

John squeezed her hand reassuringly. She gave him a tight smile before heading into the room. She stopped at the sight of Elena; she was sitting on the edge of the bed Damon was on one side of her and her aunt Jenna was on the other. She was surrounded by people. She watched her daughter's face light up and for a split second, her heart swelled, she allowed herself to believe, if only for a moment, that Elena was looking at her that way.

"Uncle John," Elena said. She stood up, Damon and Jenna both reached for her, but she was already half way to John. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the hug just as tight.

"Elena," he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. A part of him believed that the news of her being awake was real. The doctors said don't give up hope, but how was it possible to not give up when every day, that 15 percent chance of waking up grew smaller. "It's good to see you kiddo," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"You too Uncle John," she replied, continuing to hug him. Isobel stood back and watched the exchange.

* * *

"_I was thinking maybe we could go dress shopping this weekend for a homecoming dress," Miranda said looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror. Elena looked up from her phone and smiled at her mother._

"_Really? Can Bonnie come too?" the fourteen year old asked excitedly._

"_Well of course, wouldn't be the same without both of you," Miranda joked._

"_Thanks mom!" Elena leaned forward kissing her mother on the cheek before flipping open her phone and dialing Bonnie's number._

_Grayson took Miranda's hand and squeezed it gently, "You know this shopping trip is going to turn into a shopping party in which not only Bonnie, but Caroline, Dana, Heather, Melissa, and Tiki will be attending right? And then a sleep over at our house afterwards?"_

"_Yep," Miranda said, putting an emphasis on the p. _

_Grayson just smiled at his wife, before kissing her on the cheek. The family continued to drive in silence, other than Elena talking on the phone with Bonnie. They knew they were getting close to Mystic Falls when the familiar Wickery Bridge came into view. It was then that time stood still._

_Grayson didn't even notice the truck speeding up behind them. He was too busy dodging the bullets that suddenly cracked through the window._

_He slammed on his breaks in a panic. He heard his daughter scream and his wife turn around to calm her, but that was all he registered before the truck that was gaining on them slammed into the back of the car._

"_Mom!" he heard Elena scream. He kept his foot on the breaks, hoping it would prevent the truck from pushing the car off of the bridge. It was no use though, every second that passed, the car got closer and closer to the edge._

"_Elena, baby, it's going to be okay. Stay calm and breath, we are going to be sweetheart. I promise," Miranda soothed her youngest child._

"_Momma I'm scared," Elena cried. The car was nearing the edge of the bridge, in seconds the entire thing would plunged into the darkness of the lake. Miranda unbuckled her seat belt and began to crawl to the back seat. Another shot rang out._

_Miranda cried out in pain as the bullet made contact with her back. "Miranda!" Grayson tried to reach for her, but she didn't stop. All she could think of was her child. The blood poured out of the bullet hole, soaking her light pink shit, but still she continued_

"_Momma," Elena whispered hoarsely as Miranda pulled her child into her arms._

"_Shh…I've got you baby, it's okay. Momma's here."_

_The truck behind them stopped and then, for a split second Grayson hoped they would just go away. His hope was in vein when another truck sped out from the shadows and hit the car on the driver's side sending the entire car into the icy water below._

"_MOM!" Elena screamed, clutching her mother's shirt._

"_Shh baby, listen to me. One the count of three I want you to take a deep breath okay?" The water was filling up the car fast. "One…two…three."_

_Everything was dark and cold…it's strange, the moment you truly give up and accept that you are going to die. A sense of peace surrounds you, knowing that soon it will all be over._

_Elena held on to her mother tightly, her eyes squeezed shut, her entire form shaking. Miranda's grip on her daughter began to loosen. Elena looked at her mother._

"_Mom…" she tried to call out. Miranda cupped her daughter's face, giving her a small, sad smile. The last bit of air ran out. Elena watched as her mother choking on the water, she watched as the life drained from her eyes, and there was nothing she could do._

_Grayson was doing everything he could to get the window or the door open, but he knew it was no use. He turned to his daughter. He reached for her hand._

"_Daddy no…" she mouthed. He squeezed her hand._

"_I love you baby girl," he mouthed._

"_I love you daddy…" just like her mother, Elena watched the life drain from her father. His hand drifted out of hers, his eyes closed. He was gone._

_A silent scream came out of Elena's mouth. She turned and began to bang against her door. She could feel her air running…she could feel her life draining out of her._

_Elena closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. As the life drifted away she began to see her life. Her past birthdays and Christmases, the silly fights she got into with her older brother, her first kiss, her first dance. The sleepovers, the barbeques, she saw her parents, her aunt and uncle and brother. She imagined all this to be a dream that she'd wake up from._

_She imagined rushing to her parents room and sleeping with them because even though she was still fourteen, she needed them. None of this was real, it couldn't be. Being at the bottom of a lake, alone with your parent's bodies, it had to be a dream. She had to wake up._

_**Wake up, wake up, wake up! **__She screamed at herself in her mind._

_She could hear her heart in her ears, it was beginning to slow, her throat burned, her eyes stung. She stopped pushing against her door and let herself float up and let the darkness take over her senses as the last bit of air ran out._

* * *

The scream that came from Elena turned Damon's blood cold. He rushed out of the bathroom to her. "Momma!" She screamed as she thrashed around on the hospital bed. Her face was wet from the tears, her heart rate was increasing, and her entire form was shaking.

"Elena baby, wake up please. It's only a dream sweetheart, wake up!" Elena's eyes snapped open.

"Damon," she cried.

"Shhh baby, I've got you. You're okay, it was only a dream." Damon rocked Elena gently, trying to sooth her, to calm her. He kept whispering 'it was just a dream' over and over again while rocking her.

"It wasn't…" Elena mumbled against Damon's chest after a few moments. Her vision began to blur and dizziness invaded her head.

"What was that princess?" Damon asked. He stroked her hair gently and continued to rock her back and forth.

"It wasn't a dream…" she whispered.

Damon felt his heart began to race. Once again he was connecting the dots. It seems her parent's death was worse than he though. "It's okay," he whispered.

Damon watched Elena once she fell back asleep. He kept his arms wrapped around her in case she had another dream…_another flashback. _He made a note to talk to the doctor about recommendations for a good therapist. Elena was clearly in distress but she was trying to hold it together for everyone.

Damon couldn't let her suffer, he wouldn't.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. I am going to try and work on some of my Twilight fanfics before beginning the next chapter of this story.

As always please review (:

You can follow me and this story on twitter/tumblr:

Twitter:KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been almost two weeks and I am still not over Jeremy's death. And also, good god Nina Dobrev deserves ALL of the awards for that performance. I am looking forward to no humanity Elena.

I had my partner in crime, Paul, look over this chapter and I sent it to my beta so she can also proof read it, but for now, enjoy!

Also, I wanted to give you guys insight to Elena, next chapter will be back in 3rd person.

* * *

**Elena's point of view:**

"I feel like it's going to hit me any day," I said honestly.

"You feel like what is going to hit you any day?" Luke Adler asked, staring at Elena intently.

"The PTSD, it doesn't make sense. I haven't had any nightmares except the one about my parents the first night I woke up. I don't freak out in a car and I haven't had any meltdowns. It just doesn't make any sense. The first wreck with my parents left me immobile almost. I could barely talk, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't sleep. That's what I was expecting this time around."

"Well you know Elena; every traumatic experience is different. There might be a possibility that that you don't even experiences PTSD this time around. Just know when it comes, if it does, you have people you can talk to and talking will help."

"I know, and thank you for coming up here. It means a lot to me. When my parents died, in a way, it seemed like you were one of the only people that understood what I was going through. You moving up here to help me again, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't want you to go and talk to some quack that didn't know left from right," he joked. "Same time next week?"

"Of course," I said, standing up. "Thank you," I smiled. Luke hugged me gently before replying "Any time, Elena."

It's been a tough couple of weeks since I woke up for the accident. Every day I woke up thinking, "Is today the today PTSD hits me?" I was more afraid of that than getting back into cars. After the nightmare I had about my parents the first night I woke up, I was perfectly fine. A few days later, Damon flew Luke to New York. He told me he wanted the best for me and this man was someone who had helped me through a dark period in my life. I trusted him and I was comfortable with him which prompted Damon to contact him.

I had a few sessions with Luke in the hospital and once I was released, I began to see him weekly. I was still healing from the accident, but other than the almost healed cuts and faded bruises, I was okay.

With my parents, PTSD hit me almost immediately after waking up, so it didn't make sense why I wasn't suffering from it now.

Everyone has been around helping me re-adjust to my life. I was staying with Damon at the moment; my landlord claimed he couldn't hold my apartment that long because the chances of me waking up were so slim. Damon and Stefan moved all my things to his apartment while I was in a coma; he never gave up on me. To be honest, even though Damon and I hadn't been together that long, I was okay with the idea of living together. I haven't said it yet, but I loved him. I loved how much he took care of me, how he didn't once think of giving up on me, and everything he's done for me.

If Damon wasn't around, someone else was. My brother, my aunt, Caroline and Bonnie, Katherine and Rebekah, Klaus came over a little, insisting on painting my nails, saying if I was going to be an invalid, I was going to look damn good while doing it.

I was thankful for each and every one of them. I wouldn't have made it through this ordeal if it weren't for my friends and family.

Damon's driver was waiting for me when I stepped out of Luke's office and onto the busy New York side walk.

"Miss Gilbert," Percy greeted. Percy was the replacement driver. Carl, Damon's last driver, was killed instantly in the wreck. I cried when Damon told me. I didn't really know him that well, but he seemed nice and he had a family. He was a father.

"_At least he went quickly, sweet heart," Damon soothed me. "He didn't suffer."_

"_I'm being silly," I laughed slightly._

"_No, you're being you. You care, even though you didn't know him. It's one of the things I adore about you," He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek softly._

"Hello Percy," I greeted him with a smile.

"How was your session?"

"It went well, thank you."

"Where to next?"

"Can you take me to Alaric's diner? I need to run in for a minute."

"Of course," he opened the door and helped me in.

I wasn't sure if I was ready, not one hundred percent, but I couldn't stay cooped up in that apartment anymore. School took up a good bit of my time, and if I wasn't there, I was usually at work or studying. Now all I do is hang around Damon's apartment, it was driving me crazy.

The ride to Alaric's was quick. It wasn't busy when I walked in, just a few of the regulars that come in for a quiet lunch. I knew most of them from waiting on their tables so much.

"Oh, Elena dear," Mrs. Peterson said when I walked in. She and her husband were probably one of my favorite customers. They were here almost every day like clockwork and they've always ordered the same thing. They were always so sweet and encouraging to me.

"Mrs. Peterson," I smiled, walking over to her usual table. "How are you guys doing?"

"Oh, don't worry about us, honey, how are you? We heard what happened, it broke our hearts. We are so glad you are okay."

"Yeah, it's good to see you kiddo," Mr. Peterson added.

"Thank you and I am okay. Still a little sore and bruised but I am healing quickly."

"Have you experienced any PTSD?"

"I haven't, no. I'm kind of worried about it." Mrs. Peterson took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"You know, Chuck was in a wreck when he was 8, it traumatized him." She said. Chuck was her son. "He had to go to therapy for several years. He was in another wreck several years later when he was 17. He never experienced PTSD. He went to therapy after the second wreck and he too waited for it, but it never came. Sometimes it doesn't happen and it is more common not to happen in those that experience the same trauma twice. I wouldn't spend all your time worrying about it, it will drive you crazy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Peterson, I'll keep that in mind."

"When are you coming back to work?"

"That is what I am here to talk to Alaric about. I won't be going back to school for a few months, and I am tired of sitting around the house. I'm going stir crazy," I joked.

"Well, we can't wait to have you back."

"Thank you," I smiled. "That means a lot to me."

I knocked on Alaric's office door. "Come in!" he called. He was seated at his desk and bent over some paper work.

"Hey Ric," I greeted.

"Elena," he smiled. "What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about getting my job back," I explained sitting down in the chair in front of him. As funny as it seemed, I was extremely nervous. I knew Alaric was friends with Damon, and I knew Damon didn't think I was ready to go back to work, and I also knew that Damon intimidated Alaric. Up until a few months ago, Alaric personally waited on Damon's table, and completely shut off the section he was sitting in. As good of a worker as she was and as close as she and Ric were, there was a real chance that he would say no.

"Oh? Do you really think you're ready?" Ric was looking at me intently, trying to get a read on me.

"I'm ready, Ric. I'm healed, therapy is going good, I haven't had any break downs, but I will if I don't get out of that apartment. I am going stir crazy, Ric. I'm not asking you to schedule me 40 hours a week, I'm asking you to give me a few day and night shifts scattered throughout the week."

"Does Damon think you're ready?"

"Damon is over-protective and worries too much, so no, he doesn't think I'm ready. This isn't even about him; this is about you and me. I am your niece and I asking you for my job back."

"Elena, I-"

"If you don't hire me back, I'll go somewhere else. I will get a part time job doing something. I'd rather be here, with family, and I know you guys would rather I be here, just in case PTSD hits me and I have the break down that everyone- including myself- is waiting for, but if you say no, I will go find somewhere else." I threatened. I was tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. Damon has barely touched me, only giving a few chaste kisses here and there, but other than that nothing, and I was getting fed up.

Alaric looked surprised at my outburst. I was never one to blow up or threaten people, but something needed to change.

"Okay," Alaric said after a moment of silence. "I'll put you on the schedule for next week, I'll start you off with three of four days and see how you do."

"Thank you Ric," I breathed.

"Damon is not going to be happy,"

"Don't worry about him; I'll take care of him." And with that, I left. I can't really explain why, but walking out of Ric's office, I felt different, I felt liberated. I knew Damon was going to be extremely pissed, but the moment Ric said okay, I had a plan formed.

* * *

It was almost 7 pm. Damon would be home any minute. I knew Ric had already called and told him, the six missed calls I had, all from him, told me that he wasn't happy at all. I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard the front door open. I was sitting in the middle of the bed in my bath robe, reading a book. I smiled when I heard the door slam. Oh yeah, he's very pissed.

"Elena!" Damon called out.

"In the bedroom!" I replied. When he appeared in the door way, I could see what the stress and anger of what I did had done to him. His hair was more disheveled than normal, his eyes were dark, his body was tense, and his breathing was heavy.

"Alaric called. What exactly do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"I'm getting my life back. I am tired of just sitting around waiting for a break down! I am tired of being treated like an extremely breakable doll! I am tired of it all, Damon! I almost died, but I didn't! I beat the odds, I am a living miracle and I am not about to spend my life walking on egg shells."

"You are not ready Elena! This right here, the way you're talking, the way your acting, it's the beginning of a break down."

"Oh bull shit!" I snapped causing his eyes to widen. "Everything is the beginning of a break down in your eyes Damon! I want to drive myself to therapy, the beginning of a break down, I want to go out and walk around the streets of New York, the beginning of a break down, I want to have sex with my boyfriend, oh, heaven forbid, it's the beginning of a fucking break down. The only thing causing me to break down is you and your overbearing behavior!"

"Elena, this isn't some joke!"

"Do I _look_ like I am joking, Damon? I am dead serious! And I will leave if you don't back the hell off!"

"Elena! What-"

"Touch me!" I interrupted, getting off the bed.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Touch me, Damon, kiss me, feel me. I am right here; I am not going to break."

"Elena, I can't. I-" Before he could continue, I dropped the robe that was shielding me. I stood that, watching him take in my newly exposed body. His eyes darkened even more. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand and brought it to my chest. Slowly, I used his hand to trace the ugly red scar that was on my chest, right above where my heart was.

"I am not going to break Damon, but I am also not going sit around and be treated like this. I love you, but if you don't stop, I will leave you. The thought of leaving you hurts me, but every day you act like this, you become less like the man I fell for."

Damon didn't move. He just stood there, froze, staring at me. I let go of his hand, but it remained on the scar. After a moment, I sighed, bending down to pick up my robe. Tears stung my eyes. I wiped angrily at them, not wanting him to see me cry. "Fine. I'm done." I said walking past him.

His hand grabbed my elbow and spun me around. "Damon, wha-"

"Say it again," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Say it again," he repeated. And then suddenly, realization had struck me. I was so caught up in my speech that I didn't even realize my subconscious thoughts made their way into my speech.

Without hesitation, I repeated what he wanted to hear. "I love you, Damon. I am so madly, deeply, and crazily in love with you and it's killing me. Don't treat me like a doll, Damon, please. I don't just want you to touch me, kiss me, or feel me. I want you to love me."

"Elena," he sighed. "I-" for a moment I thought he was going to say he couldn't again. For a moment I think my heart stopped beating. I prepared for the tears that never came because one moment, I was preparing for the worse, the next, Damon's hand was in my hair and his lips were on mine.

This kiss wasn't sweet. Neither of us wanted sweet. It was hungry, passionate, and needy. Damon lifted me quickly and carried me to the bed without breaking the kiss. My hands weaved their way into his hair, my legs stayed wrapped around his waist.

Damon began to kiss up and down my neck, causing me to moan. "Damon," I said breathlessly. "You have too many clothes on,"

As quickly as I said it, his jacket and shirt were ripped off and thrown somewhere in the room. Damon's hands gripped my waist as he made his way down my chest, kissing every inch of my scar along the way. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he buried his head in between my legs.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

"You can just call me Damon, sweetheart," he said cockily, pushing two fingers inside me.

"Damon, I need you," I whimpered.

"What do you need princess," he whispered against my clit. Without hesitation, without blinking, I said "I need you to fuck me."

Damon's actions stilled as he looked up at me. I had never seen his eyes as dark as they were when he looked at me. The rest of his cloths disappeared before he settled between my legs. The tip of his cock pressed against my opening. In one thrust, he was inside me.

I whimpered as he pulled out and thrust back in. This time was different from the first time. This time was filled with need, with hunger. We were not taking the time to explore each other's bodies, we were not being gentle. Now was not the time for that, we both knew it.

Using all the strength I had, I pushed on Damon's chest, successfully flipping us. Without wasting any time, I began to slowly move up and down on him, causing him to growl. His hangs gripped my waist tightly while my hands ran up and down his chest.

"Damon, I'm close," I whispered.

"Me too, baby," he hissed. Our speed increased as our climaxes got close.

"Damon," I whimpered, reaching my peak.

"Say it Elena," he hissed. "Say it."

"I love you,"

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, releasing inside me.

Not having the strength to hold myself up, I collapsed on his chest. His arms encircled me, holding my closely. We lay there quietly, his hand gently stroking up and down my back. I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat and relishing in the feeling of his body against mine. It had been too long since we were like this and I was happy that we were finally back to normal.

"I love you, too," Damon said quietly. It was almost so quiet that I thought I might have imagined it. Until I looked up at him, he was looking at me intently.

"Really?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Really, princess, I love you." This time, when the tears filled my eyes, they weren't tears of anger or grief, but tears of happiness.

I kissed Damon, softly, slowly, lovingly, I kissed him. Gently he rolled us over and began to thrust. It was safe to say neither one of us got a lot of sleep that night.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Damon said, adjusting his tie. Ric had kept his word and put me on the schedule to work a few days. Today was my first day back. Ever since my outburst last week, things have been different. Of course Damon was still over protective, but he didn't treat me like a doll any more. He didn't act like he was afraid to touch anymore either, which I was grateful for because the sex was amazing.

"It'll be fine, it's only a five hour shift and I'll get a break in the middle of it." Damon didn't look convinced. He turned around and stalked over to where I was putting on my makeup. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly kissed my neck.

"Let's just stay home today. I've got some new, er, _positions_ I've wanted to try out." He breathed into my ear seductively.

"Mmhmm really," I mumble, kissing his lips.

"Really," he whispered.

"Maybe later tonight," and with one more kiss, I pulled away and left the bedroom.

"Tease!" he called after me.

* * *

Work was like a much needed vacation, if that needs any sense. All of the regulars welcomed me back warmly, as well as my co-workers. Ric kept a close eye on my, but he kept his distance, which I appreciated. When four o'clock rolled around, I clocked out and was preparing to walk home when Katherine's sister Isobel walked in.

"Elena?" Isobel said.

"Yes? Hey, your Katherine's sister. Isobel, right?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah, sure," We sat in a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. Isobel seemed tense, nervous. I remained quiet, watching her and waiting for her to talk. Finally, Isobel began talking.

"You know, Katherine isn't my real sister. I ran away from home, her family took me in. We became close. She's like a sister, even though we aren't blood related,"

"Okay…I don't mean to be rude, but what is the point."

"The point is the reason why I ran away. I was fourteen, almost fifteen; when I found out I was pregnant. It's ironic, I had only had sex once, but I guess once was all it took. I kept it a secret from my family until I started showing. The night that my mother and father confronted me, there was a huge fight. They wanted me to have an abortion. That made me so angry. I was young and knew nothing about being a mother, but I did know I loved the baby. I hitch hiked to Mystic Falls to John Gilbert."

"My uncle? Why?"

"Because he was the father," talk about something I wasn't expecting.

"I have a cousin? Where? How come we've never met?" Isobel took a deep breath.

"John's parents weren't happy with the news either. They wanted me out of the house. John said if I go, he goes. In one night, we both lost the support of our families. John took me to his older brother's house. Grayson and Miranda took us in without hesitation. I stayed there for the remainder of my pregnancy. When I went into labor, I was afraid and excited all in one.

I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl. I loved her with every ounce of my heart. John actually cried the first time he held her. Things were looking up. John fell asleep on the couch that was in the hospital room, but I stayed awake all night, watching my daughter sleep. I don't know when it dawned on me, but by the time the sun rose, I knew what I had to do.

I wasn't ready to be a mom; John wasn't ready to be a dad. Love wasn't enough to raise a baby. We were still in high school, we weren't old enough to work and we knew Grayson and Miranda were trying to expand their family. We couldn't live with them forever. I was heartbroken, John was heartbroken, but we knew what was best for our daughter.

Of course, even though we were going to give her up, we wanted to make sure she was in a stable home, with good people. It didn't take us long to decide on the perfect couple."

"Who?" I questioned curiously. Maybe I'd be able to find them and-

"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert,"

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Miranda wanted nothing more to have another baby, Grayson too. They were trying, and had been for months, but because of the complications from her giving birth to Jeremy, their chances were slim. So we gave our daughter to them."

"But, I- what?"

"They were overjoyed; however, I had one condition. I wanted to name her. I wanted to name _you_. Elena, it means light. You were my light, from the moment I found out about you. I wanted to be a better person, to clean myself up and make something of my life. From the moment I left Mystic Falls, I dreamed of meeting you. And I am so sorry it took nineteen years. I wanted to meet you five years ago, but then your parents and you got in that wreck and I knew it wasn't the right time. I'm so sorry."

It was quiet, while we sat there. I tried to wrap my head around what Isobel had just revealed. I was adopted? My uncle was my father? Jeremy wasn't my brother?

"Did Jeremy know?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so. He was only three, almost four. I don't think he understood how you got there, just that you were his baby sister."

I couldn't handle this, any of this. It was too much, all the 'what ifs' were piling inside my head. I felt nauseous. Wordlessly, I got up and left. I vaguely remember Isobel calling after me. I remember Alaric rushing out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was. I didn't stop when he started calling my name. I just left. Slowly, I disappeared into the sea of bodies walking on the busy New York side walk.

* * *

Please review (:

And follow me on twitter and/or tumblr

twitter: KelsieLorraine

tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry this chapter took so long, I've had chapter thirteen written for a while, but I wasn't happy with it and couldn't bear the thought of publishing it so I deleted and re-wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy! There is some Delena smut in this one (cause after everything on the show I feel like we all need some Delena smut right now ._.)

Also, thanks to my buddy Paul for editing this!

* * *

Elena was lying in Damon's bed staring at the ceiling. She was hoping that sleep would overcome her so she wouldn't have to deal with the bombshell of information that Isobel dropped on her three hours ago. Once she left the restaurant, she walked around for a bit, hoping to clear her mind, but it didn't work. Giving up on her walk, she made her way back to the apartment, hoping to take a nap and to escape from the thoughts that were swirling around in her head, but here she was several hours later, plagued with thoughts, plagued with confusion.

She thought of her parents and how they never once even hinted that she was adopted. She thought of her uncle John, who had become like a father to her after her parents died and, as it turns out, he was her father, but he never bothered to tell her. The people she loved, the people she trusted, had lied to her face.

She understood, to a certain extent, why they didn't tell her. As a child, she wouldn't understand, and then her parents died before they had a chance to tell her, and her uncle John probably didn't want to burden her with that knowledge while she was mourning her parents and recovering from a near death experience. But now…now she was 19. For all intents and purposes, she was an adult. John should have told her.

Even if he waited until now to tell her, it would have sounded a hell of a lot better coming from him than from some women she didn't know. When she woke up in the hospital, she thought it was weird that Katherine's sister was there. She didn't know her so why would she be at the hospital? Why would she care about someone she didn't know? Well she knew now…

She wondered in Jeremy and Jenna knew that she was adopted. Would they have kept it a secret too? Jeremy would have been three, going on four, so he would have been too young to understand where she came from. Jenna would have known, though. You tend to notice if your sister is pregnant. Miranda wasn't pregnant, but ended up with a baby. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

She thought about all the people she looked up too in the town, the people who used to take care of Jeremy and her when he parents had work or went out on a date. Did any of them know?

Elena found herself getting angry at the thought of all those people knowing she was adopted but not telling her. She knew sleep wasn't going to come and sitting here and thinking about everything was just pissing her off. She needed a distraction and she needed one now.

Elena sighed and got off the bed. Sleep wasn't going to come and she knew laying there thinking about everything wasn't going to help. She quickly changed into her work out cloths before heading out of the apartment. At the encouragement of the doctor, Elena decided to go to physically therapy.

Even though her broken bones healed nicely, she didn't walk for over two months. When she was still in the hospital, it was a day by day process. It took her several days before she was even able to walk out of her room by herself. Her legs had gotten stronger, but she stayed in physical therapy as a precaution. The exercise was good for her stress, as well, and it gave her something to do other than sit around the apartment.

She was relieved to find that the gym was empty when she got there. She didn't feel like being sociable at the moment. She had a lot of aggression and she needed to work it out.

Elena had taken well to punching bags. Her therapist normally jokes with her about it, saying that if the punching bag were a man, he'd be crying like a baby. Elena normally rolled her eyes at the joke, but now she understood it. She was really laying into the bag and she was surprised it hadn't come un-hooked.

She was more wound up than she originally thought because once she started, she was completely lost in the preciseness of her punches and kicks, keeping in mind the tips her therapist told her. She was so caught up in everything that she completely lost track of time.

She was so zoned out, she didn't even notice there was someone behind her until that someone grabbed her shoulder. Elena was so startled at the hand on her shoulder that she didn't even think twice about what she was doing. With as much force as she could muster, she swung her elbow back into whoever was behind her in the gut causing them to groan and drop to the floor.

"Oh my god, Damon," she exclaimed kneeling down next to him. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you. Are you okay?" Before she could say anything else, Damon grabbed her and rolled over until she was pinned beneath him.

"Rule number one of a fight: Don't let your guard down even when your opponent is on the ground," he whispered kissing the spot below her ear.

"I should have hit you harder, jack ass," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I'd be okay with that as long as you promised to take care of me afterwards," he teased. Damon stood up and helped Elena up.

"How did you know I was here?" Elena asked while stretching her arms.

"Percy told me he dropped you off and you seemed upset. I was going to give you your space and let you work it out, but after three hours I was a little worried," he explained while holding the punching bag she was now hitting again.

"Yeah, today was complete and utter shit," Elena mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Damon asked. His eyes never left Elena as she revealed in her aggravation.

"Do you know Katherine's sister? Isobel?" Damon tensed when Elena said the name.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Why?" Damon didn't need to ask. He knew where this was going and it angered him because he also knew that John was not part of the conversation that Elena was about to reveal.

"Well she stopped by work today when I was about to leave. She wanted to talk," Elena laughed humorlessly. "Gave me a brief history of her life, including how she was knocked up by my uncle John…well I guess I should say my father."

"Fuck," Damon mumbled causing Elena to stop.

"Fuck? Now I know why I am mad, but why are you mad?" Elena watched Damon like a hawk waiting for his response.

"I didn't think Isobel would just drop it on you like this. I figured she would have the decency to wait until John was around."

"Wait, you knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell," Damon explained.

"Well I sure as hell would have rather heard if from you than from someone I didn't know," Elena hissed abruptly turning and walking away.

"Wait! You can't seriously be mad about this Elena," Damon said following her.

"Oh no, I'm not mad, I am pissed. How could you not tell me?" Elena all but screamed.

"It wasn't my place!" Elena turned around and narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"Oh but it was Isobel's?"

"More so than mine! She's your mother!"

"Don't call her that! She is not my mother, my mother is dead. It takes more than carrying a baby for nine months and leaving them on a doorstep to make someone a mother," Elena spit before storming off into the locker room.

"Elena would you stop and talk about this," Damon yelled, following Elena into the women's locker-room. He didn't care one bit if there was someone else in there. He was determined to deal with this.

"No, I will not stop and talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. I want to shower, go home, and go to sleep," Elena snapped as she began to pull of her clothes. Refusing to look at Damon, she kept her back to him.

Damon's eyes grew darker with lust and he felt himself harden as each inch of Elena's skin became more visible. Damon growled quietly. Gone was the shy girl he met months ago. Here stood a woman, a woman who had been through so much in her short life time, a woman who was stronger than any other woman he met, and a woman that, for some amazing reason, loves him.

He watched as she wrapped a towel securely around her form, grabbed what she needed from her locker, before shutting it and heading towards the shower. She was ignoring him.

"What are you doing?" Damon snapped following her towards the shower.

"Clearly I am about to take a shower," Elena snapped back rolling her eyes. "Now do you mind?" She didn't give him time to reply. She quickly hung her towel up and stepped into the shower. Damon was shaking in anger as he watched Elena close the curtain to the shower. He needed to relieve this anger, this tension. Usually he would do that by going out and "hunting" but he couldn't see himself leaving while things were bad between Elena and him. He was just going to have to relieve his anger another way.

He swiftly discarded his cloths on the floor before yanking the shower curtain back and stepping in.

"What the hell are you doing?" his brunette girlfriend hissed at him.

"We aren't finished with this conversation," the raven haired man growled at her.

"Oh I say we are," Elena bit back before turning around and continuing with her shower.

"Do not turn your back on me, Elena, I am trying to have a conversation!"

"You've had weeks to have this conversation, and any conversation for that matter. If you weren't so damn dead set on treating me like a fucking doll, we wouldn't be having this conversation, right now," Damon took a step back, slightly surprised at how truly mad she was this. Apart of him could understand why she was so angry, it was a pretty big thing to keep from her and even though it was technically none of his business, it would have been better coming from him than from a woman Elena met once when she was in the hospital.

That part of him wasn't the rational part at the moment. Without hesitation Damon grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What?" Elena snapped jerking away from him. For the first time since Damon could remember, he didn't want to lash out violently. As they continued to fight, he began to get angrier. Normally, when he was this angry, the only thing he could see was red and the only thing he would think about would be indulging in his sick hobby, but right now that was not the case. Instead Damon grabbed Elena's face and crashed his lips to hers.

The kiss was heated and angry; rough and demanding. It was unlike any before it. This kiss wasn't to show love and passion, this kiss was to show who was in charge.

Elena pulled away and before she or Damon realized what she was doing, her hand cracked against his cheek echoing through the bathroom.

For a moment the pair just stood there glaring at each other, their breathing was heavy, their postures were rigid, and the atmosphere around them was tense. For a moment everything was frozen and in a moment that all changed.

Elena's hands buried themselves in Damon's hair as his arms lifted her legs around his waist. Roughly he pushed her against the wall of the shower, his erection pressing against her wetness, causing them both to groan.

Elena pulled at Damon's hair as his mouth dominated hers and their tongues clashed. Damon's grip on Elena's hips tightened and he was sure it would leave a mark.

"Oh fuck," Damon growled as he grinded his hardness against Elena's womanhood. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk when I'm done," Damon hissed biting her ear.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Ace," Elena moaned as her hands tightened in his hair.

"Oh, I won't," Damon smirked cockily before thrusting into her hard and fast, without warning.

"Oh my god!" Elena groaned throwing her head back.

"I told you love, please call me Damon," he grinned before pulling out and thrusting back in hard.

Right now it wasn't time for gentleness, it wasn't time for love. Right now it was time for lust, time to shed the anger and tension surrounding them. Each of them was hungry for the other. Together they were fast and they were rough.

Damon sucked on Elena's neck as he continued to claim her as his, over and over again.

"Damon," Elena mumbled. "I'm so close, baby,"

"Fuck, me too," Damon groaned in response. His thrust became fast and sporadic. Each one of their breathing grew heavier; their grips on each other grew tighter. They held onto each other for dear life.

"Oh shit," Elena screamed throwing her head back. Her walls clamped down lightly on Damon's member pulling him over the edge with her.

"Fuck," Damon hissed as he emptied himself inside of Elena.

They continued to hold onto each other as they came down from their highs. Damon's face was buried in Elena's neck as he continued to hold her close. Elena's hands ran through Damon's hair gently, soothingly.

After a few minutes, Damon pulled out of her and set her gently on the ground. He continued to hold her close to him.

They stood under the spray of the water washing each other, but never losing eyes contact. The time to be rough passed quickly and quietly, now was time to be gentle, loving.

Elena cupped the cheek that she slapped earlier. It was still a little red, but it was fading fast. Damon grabbed the hand cupping his face and kissed the palm of it. "I'm sorry," he said quietly "for not telling you. I understand why you were upset."

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry for getting so mad about it and for hitting you."

Damon smiled. "Don't be sorry, the hot angry sex was pretty amazing," he teased causing Elena to laugh. She gripped his hand tightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Let's go home," she whispered. Damon liked the sound of that, _home_…with Elena.

The pair finished their shower before getting dressed, Elena in the extra sweats she brought with her and Damon in his wrinkled work suit he tossed on the floor before everything, and heading home.

They sat in the back of Damon's SUV as Percy drove them back to their apartment. They held each other closely, neither one of them speaking. Words weren't needed at the time; they were both perfectly content with just being there with each other.

* * *

The trip back to the apartment was quick. Hand in hand they went to the top floor where the apartment was located. Damon went to change while Elena ordered pizza. Damon changed into a pair of seats and a t-shirt before slipping back into the living room. Elena was still on the phone waiting to order. Damon wrapped his arm around her small waist and held her close. He loved the feel of her pressed against him. He never wanted to let her go.

"Alright, thank you," she concluded before hanging up the phone. "Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes," she whispered to Damon.

"Hmm too long to wait, guess I'll just eat you," he nipped at her neck playfully causing her to squirm. "But before that I do need to talk to you…about what happened and about Isobel and John.

"Okay," she said hesitantly as Damon lead her to the couch.

"When you were still in a coma I walked in on Isobel talking to you," he began. "She was saying things like 'I wish you'd wake up there are things you need to know' and 'I'm sorry I left you' and it was enough to get me suspicious. I questioned Stefan about Isobel's origins and when I discovered her and Kat weren't actually related I was even more suspicious so I called a friend of mine and asked him to dig around in your family history.

"It seems after your mother had complications with Jeremy and they were severe enough to keep her from having any more kids. My friend, Mark, said you appeared out of nowhere. Your father was able to create the birth certificate and put Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as your birth parents because he was a doctor. I don't know why they kept it a secret, but they did.

"I confronted John about it when he came and visited you one day. You woke up the next day and you were in no shape to learn that information at the time so I told John and Isobel to keep it to themselves until you were better. I know I shouldn't have interfered, but you looked so weak and tired when you first woke up and I didn't know what that emotional bombshell would do to you.

"I was under the impression that they would tell you together, but I was clearly wrong. I understand why you were mad that I didn't tell you, but I hope you understand why I didn't."

Elena smiled squeezing Damon's hand. "I do understand," she whispered. "It's just been a long few weeks with a lot of frustration and I took some of that out on you, so I'm sorry."

"If every time you take you frustration out on me ends like it did tonight, then you're more than welcome to take it out on me again," he said suggestively.

"You're thinking with the wrong head," she teased before kissing his cheek and standing up.

"Where are you going," he asked looking at her.

"It's been so long since I've had alcohol and after the past few weeks, I need it."

"You're only 19!" Damon laughed. "This is illegal!"

"I won't tell if you won't," she winked. Damon hopped off the couch and joined her in the kitchen. The two continued their banter as they waited for the pizza. Once the pizza finally arrived they popped in a movie and settled on the couch.

"Pizza and wine…this is fancy," Damon joked as the beginning movie credits began to play.

"I feel like we should have used paper plates and cups," Elena countered as she took a bite of her pizza.

Damon laughed loudly. "I think you're right, my dear. So what is this movie about anyway?"

"I don't know, Caroline told me about it. Said it was good,"

"What's it called?"

"Umm…Cirque De Soleil; Worlds Away," Elena said scooting closer to Damon.

"What you don't eat the crust? The crust is the best part," Damon grabbed the left over crust from her plate and took a bite.

"I hate crust," Elena laughed. "Always have."

"Duly noted," he nodded before wrapping his arm around Elena.

After about an hour, Damon thought he was going to die of boredom as he tried to finish watching the movie. "What the fuck did I just watch," he mumbled as yet another weird scene unveils on the screen. "'Lena we are _never_ watching a movie that blondie says is good," he muttered. When he received no response he looked down to see her eyes closed. Her head was resting on his chest and her hand lightly gripped his shirt. The sight made him smile.

Gently, he picked her up and carried her to the bed room. Once he tucked her in, he kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her, before turning of the light and slipping out of the room.

When he went back into the living room he turned off the god awful movie and began to clean up. The silence that filled the air as he did the dishes was broken by a loud ringing. The name 'Uncle John' appeared on the screen of Elena's phone and before Damon even thought about it, he answered the phone.

"Elena's phone," he said simply.

"Damon? Where is Elena?" John asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment. She's had a long day. Went back to work for the first time since the accident, found out she was adopted, spent hours at the gym. She needs her rest," Damon explained as he continued to wash dishes.

"Wait? What?" John said slightly panicked. "You told her?"

"What? Me? No I would never do that John, although I should have because Elena made it _very_ clear she would have rather heard it to me. No you can thank the dim wit you knocked up for spilling the beans. When you do talk to her, tell her that for her own good, she better stay away from Elena." By the end of the statement, Damon's voice had gotten deeper. He meant for that to sound as threatening as it did.

"Is she okay?" John asked hesitantly. The older man was at a loss for words. He was calling to check in only to discover that his deepest, darkest secret was out in the open.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just that stupid question, John," Damon snapped.

"You're right…shit! Isobel and I were supposed to tell her together. Why the hell would she do it now?"

"Can't answer that for you, but hey at least Elena didn't turn out as fucking moronic as Isobel did. And speaking of, I've got to go take care of your daughter. Nighty night," he said condescendingly before hanging up.

He finished up the kitchen before turning the lights out and locking the door. Elena was still asleep when he slipped back into the bedroom. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. She drove Damon crazy even sleeping.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor before slipping into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand on her stomach, pulling her close to his chest. Sleep came to him quickly as he held onto to her.

* * *

Please review!

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story, it truly means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I have to get ready for work, so I didn't have the time to check over the story and fix any errors. I will repost the edited chapter later.

* * *

Damon groaned as he was jerked out of his sleep by the shrill of his cell phone. _Who the fuck is calling me this early?_ He thought to himself. Reluctantly he rolled away from Elena's warm body and slipped out of bed to find his cell phone.

"Stefan this better be a fucking emergency," he snapped glaring at the clock that showed the time. It was 5:23 a.m.

"Well I'm not sure what you consider an emergency, but Thomas Holloway just called dad and informed him he is considering pulling his account and moving it to Peterson Corp. Dad wants you here now."

"Fuck," Damon hissed. The Holloway account was their biggest account. If they lost them, it would cost Salvatore Inc. millions. "I'm on my way," he said quickly before hanging up.

Not a good way to start the day.

Once he was dressed he walked over to the side of the bed that Elena was curled up on. "Hmm going to work?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what time I'll be home. Do you have plans today?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help Katherine with the wedding plans."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get a chance," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Have a good day," she mumbled. "Love you."

Damon's heart jerked when she said 'love you'. He still wasn't used to it and every time she said it, it was like it was the first time. "I love you too," he replied before slipping out of the room.

Today was going to be long, stressful, and aggravating, but a part of Damon knew that it wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought and it was all thanks to a certain brunette sound asleep in his bed. _In their bed._

* * *

Elena stared at her phone as it continued to ring. And ring. And ring. The name 'John' flashed on the caller idea. She tried to pick it up, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She wasn't ready to hear the truth from him. Hearing it from Isobel was one thing. She barely knew the woman. Hearing it from a man she trusted, a man who took care of her after her parents died, she wasn't ready for that.

She woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep so she laid in bed, wrapped in Damon's warm embrace and thought about everything. While she was lying there, thinking, she realized why John treated her so different from her brother.

John and Jeremy never got along, even before her parents died. John was always so strict with Jeremy, and if he screwed up under John's watch, John showed no mercy. After her parents died, but before Jeremy moved out, Elena remembered that he didn't come home one night. John was livid, had half the police force looking for him.

They found him, drunk in the cemetery with the local stoners. John ground Jeremy for two months, and took any and every electronic device out of his room and locked it up.

Although Elena never did anything that bad, she was sure that if she did, John would have been more understanding with her.

She let out a sigh of relief when her phone finally stopped ringing. She honestly wasn't sure she would ever be ready to hear the truth from John, to accept the fact that the people who raised her, loved her, and sheltered her weren't actually her parents.

She was at a loss for what to do. Anytime she was at a loss like that, she busied herself doing one thing or another. Today was no different. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment.

She was going to help Katherine with her wedding plans, which should keep her busy enough. She just hoped that Isobel wouldn't be there. She wasn't ready for that either.

…

"Hey! You made it!" Katherine said happily answering the door. "Come in! Thank you so much for offering, planning has been hectic."

"No problem, I'm just happy to have something to do other than just sit around the apartment," Elena laughed.

"How are you feeling? Damon said that you were healing well and the physical therapy and regular therapy was helping."

"I'm good, just ready to be 100 percent back on my feet. I got my job back and I am going to start school back this summer. Have you picked a date for the wedding yet?"

"Yes, May 15. It won't be too hot and it won't be too cold. It will be perfect! Now I just have to plan everything, which I am dreading."

"You didn't like any of the wedding planners you met?"

"Stefan and I met with at least 20 of them and I didn't like any of them. I'd rather plan my own wedding than to have someone I don't like dictate it."

"I can understand that. I brought the photos from my mother's wedding to give you an idea," she said pulling the photos out of her purse.

"Elena Gilbert where have you been all my life?" Katherine teased throwing her arm over Elena's shoulder.

The two girls continued to talk and laugh as the made their way through the house. Katherine opened a door that led to a room filled with all sorts of color samples and pictures scattered about on a big desk.

It was like a wedding threw up all of its parts in this room. "I know I know, it's a mess," Katherine laughed. "No one said planning a wedding was neat and easy."

"You got that right," Elena teased. "So, where do we start?"

"These are the different shades of dark red I am considering. I am caught between the maroon and the cornell red. What do you think?"

"Personally, I think the maroon will look the best. It's not too dark, but not to light either. What I was thinking, when I looked through my parents wedding photos, what if you had a third color. Like, the carpet leading to the front could be white with the edges being trimmed in silver, and then have maroon sashes hanging on the pews where everyone is seated," Elena said while looking at the different shades of red and white.

"Oh! I like that idea," Katherine said excitedly.

"I think it would all blend together nicely," Elena added.

"Alright, here is the picture of the church we are using; we can use this to get a better idea of where to put the flowers and sashes."

"The flower girl could use petals from a dark red flower; it would look really good against the white carpet."

"I agree. Okay do you want to look for a flower that will look good while I work on the layout?"

"Yeah sure," she replied pulling out her phone to begin researching for flowers.

* * *

"It's a lot to think about Mr. Salvatore, your company has offered me a great contract, but there is something about it that doesn't feel right for my company. I appreciate everything you guys have done but I need to go with what is best," Thomas Holloway explained as he sat across from Damon in the conference room at Salvatore Inc.

"I understand your concern Thomas, we are more than willing to revise your contract and make it more suitable for you," Damon said smoothly.

Salvatore Inc. is known for purchasing business and companies and merging with them. The Salvatore's own restaurants, bars, gyms, etc. throughout the world, they practically own the world for all intents and purposes. The reasons for buying up businesses always vary. Thomas Holloway began his company five years ago; he created a brand name clothing line which has continuously been getting more and more popular around lower New York. He went to the Salvatore Inc. to expand his clothing line several months ago and a few weeks before his company is launched worldwide, he begins the get cold feet.

Giuseppe was socially awkward and never said the right thing to clients like this and Stefan had no voice, no backbone. He tried too hard to please people. Damon on the other hand has always been a smoother talker and a great negotiator. Anytime someone began to get cold feet, Damon persuaded them to stay with the company. Thomas Holloway would be no different.

"I understand that, but I am still not convinced," Thomas said standing up. "I apologize,"

"No I apologize," Damon said darkly standing up as well. "I simply planned to offer you a revitalization of your contract, something we _never_ do here at Salvatore Inc. You should have accepted it, but you didn't and now I have to fight dirty." He chuckled lightly. For a split second, Thomas looked genuinely scared.

"To my knowledge you've already signed two contracts with us. The one you aren't happy with, which you signed two weeks ago, but you've also signed one when you first came to us and we agreed to take your product worldwide. In that contract, not only does it say that you must keep what we discuss confidential, but it also says something about once the final contract is signed, which you did sign it, you cannot under any circumstance, back out. If you walk out of this door, I'll press one simple button on my phone and make it known that you broke contract agreements. You will be deemed not trustworthy and no one will touch you line.

"Salvatore Inc. owns most of New York, so not only will your line not be taken worldwide, but we can also destroy your business with a flick of our wrist. I suggest you think about that before attempt to terminate the contract." Damon smiled before turning to walk out of the room. "Let Lydia know what you decide. Have a good day Mr. Holloway."

"So? What he say?" Stefan asked anxiously once Damon walked into his office.

"Oh I think he is having a change of heart at the moment."

"What did you say?"

"Just had a friendly conversation about what is going to happen if he defaults on his contract," Damon explained with a shrug.

"So basically you threatened him?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Basically," Damon smirked in return. It was clear he didn't care; he did what he had to do.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Stefan you worry too much. You handle your stuff, I'll handle mine, okay?" just then the intercom buzzed and Lydia's voice came over it.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Holloway has agreed to keep the contract with us." Damon smiled at Stefan cockily.

"Thank you Lydia. Please make sure Mr. Holloway is walked out of the building once he is finished gathering his things."

"Yes sir," she said before the intercom click off.

"See? Nothing to worry about," he smiled cheekily. Seeing that Stefan was still worrying Damon quickly changed the subject. "So Elena's helping Katherine plan the wedding. What happened to an actual wedding planner?"

"Katherine didn't like any of them," Stefan shrugged. "And she wants the perfect wedding so she decided to do it on her own."

"Oh great, I'm probably never going to see Elena again knowing Katherine," he rolled his eyes. He was teasing of course and truth be told he was happy for his brother and Katherine. He knew if it were he and Elena and she wanted the perfect wedding, he would do anything she wanted. He would never in a million years admit that to his brother.

"Well between Katherine, Elena and Isobel I think they will have this wedding planned in no time. But then again I am a guy and don't know anything about planning weddings," the green eyes man laughed.

"Wait a second," Damon said suddenly. "Isobel isn't there right now is she?"

"Um I don't know. As far as I know Elena was just coming over, but Isobel might be there. Why?"

"Shit," Damon mumbled pulling out his phone. "Remember how I thought Elena was secretly adopted and Isobel and John were her birthparents?"

"Yes," he laughed. "You sounded a little crazy on the phone."

"Crazy or not I was right and Isobel dropped the bomb on Elena yesterday."

"Wait your shitting me! Isobel is Elena's mother? How is that even possible?" Stefan asked, stunned by the revelation his brother just exposed.

"She was fifteen and ran away from home. I don't know the full story; just that John's older brother, Grayson, was a doctor and they went to him for help. He and his wife raised Elena."

"Do you think Katherine knows?"

"I don't know, probably not." Damon quickly dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"_Hey Ace," _Elena answered.

"Hello princess, how is the wedding planning going?" He asked calmly, trying to judge her reaction. He didn't want to mention Isobel if everything seemed fine.

"_It's going really well; I think we are almost done for the day,"_ Elena replied.

"That's good, I might actually see my girlfriend today," Damon laughed.

_"You saw me this morning babe,"_ Elena laughed back.

"Yeah well that didn't count, you were half dead." Damon looked up to see his father flagging him. "I have to get back to work sweetheart, I will see you later tonight."

_"Okay, bye. Love you."_

"Love you too," he mumbled before hanging up and heading towards his father.

* * *

Elena finally returned home after a long, wedding filled day. She was exhausted to say the least. The lights in the apartment were all off, indicating that Damon wasn't home yet. She checked her phone, the bright white numbers glared off the screen. It was 6:59 p.m.

After she finished helping Katherine with planning the colors and layout of the church, she went and talked to her old adviser at school about coming back. She was slightly worried that they would reject her because she didn't finish last semester, so imagine her relief when she was welcomed back with open arms.

She met with each of her professors, who all agreed to give her the final exams for the classes so she would get credit for each class she spent countless hours studying for.

The final exams were simple, filled with questions about things she knew by heart. It didn't take her long to finish and now all she had to do was wait for the grades. Her adviser told her once she received her grades to come back and they could start the re-admission process for the summer.

After she left school she met up with Rebekah for some coffee and a simple coffee trip turned into a two hour window shopping trip. Now here she was, tired and hungry, but oddly she felt complete-as corny as that sounded.

She was working again; she was getting ready to return to school in a few months. Ever since she got out of the hospital she was trying to out her life back together and it was finally happening, piece by piece.

Elena headed into the kitchen and began to gather the ingredients to cook. She was a horrible cook, that wasn't a secret, but she did learn how to make spaghetti when she was younger. It was the only thing her mother knew how to cook and it was the only thing she knew how to cook.

She knew Damon was going to be tense and stressed when he finally gets home and she was hoping her small gesture of cooking for him would help ease the aggression for him. Things were good, but it was time to let it all out. It was time to tell him the truth.

She remembered the question he asked the first night they met. _"How did they die?"_ he was referring to her parents. At the time she didn't know him well enough nor did she trust him enough to tell him.

Now five and a half months later he was her rock, he meant everything to her. Sure they've begun changing 'I love you' recently, but it was time for something stronger than those three words. It was time to tell him the truth about her parents. It was time to let him see the most vulnerable side to her.

* * *

I know it's short, but it is mainly just a filler chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed

Follow me and my stories on twitter/tumblr

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen

And as always please review (:


	15. Chapter 15

Elena wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting when she told Damon the truth about her parents. _They were murdered_. She choked when she said that. It has been five years but it never got any easier admitting it. There wasn't enough proof to do an investigation, which was fucking retarded because her mother had a bullet in her. How the hell could the cops rule a bullet wound as an accident?

Elena had a theory that they didn't want to taint the perfection of Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls was a peaceful community where accidents rarely happened and murders never did. If they released a report saying Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were murdered then they would have frenzy on their hands. The police covered it up.

Elena always felt sick to her stomach just thinking of the whole thing being cover up. She knew what happened that night; she remembered every movement that she made, every smell she smelt, and every sound she heard. It was sketched into her memory. That wasn't something you could easily forget, no matter how much therapy was put into it.

Elena began to tell Damon her tale over dinner. She wasn't two minutes in when the tears came raining down in a storm. Their food grew cold as Damon held her and rocked her gently as she told her story. She should have realized that talking about her parent's murder was a conversation that needed to happen over strong drinks, not food, but it was what it was.

Damon held her during and after her story. He remained quiet except for the occasional shush. Elena was grateful for that. Words wouldn't help. She's had nothing but words for the past five years and all she really needed was to be held.

Elena didn't know how long they sat there but eventually Damon stood up and led her to the bathroom where he drew a bath for her. He disappeared for about ten minutes, to clean the mess from their uneaten dinner she assumed. When he reappeared he stripped and slipped into the tub behind her.

"We can do something if you want princess," Damon mumbled quietly against her shoulder.

"Like what?" Elena's reply was hoarse from all the crying.

"I have resources. That's how I found out you were adopted. I could make a few calls and have some people look at your parent's case, investigate it.

"I appreciate the suggestion, but I don't want to open it all up again. I wanted you to know because I love you so much and I want you to know everything there is about me, but I don't want to pick at the closed off wounds."

"I understand princess. Thank you for telling me."

Elena turned around and straddled Damon's lap. His hardness pressed against her center causing them both to moan. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

"I love you princess," Damon whispered as he gently slipped into her. Her face rested in the crook of her neck while her fingers tangled through his hair.

"I love you too ace," she said breathlessly. "Make love to me."

Damon's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "You don't have to tell me twice," he whispered before pulling out and thrusting back in.

* * *

Elena woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. Talking about her parents for the first time in months set her up for nightmares about the night they died. She turned to look at Damon, sighing internally that she didn't wake him up. She slipped out of bed quietly, grabbing one of Damon's shirts and putting it on before heading towards the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before plopping down on one of the bar stools. Elena hated nightmares. They always left her soaking wet from sweat and shaking. They grew worse after her parents died because the people who used to calm her after a nightmare are the ones that haunted her in nightmares.

Elena's attention turned toward her phone as it started to vibrate. It was almost 3 in the morning, who could be calling her this late?

'Uncle John' flashed across the screen. She hesitated for a moment, debating on whether or not to answer it. She decided to answer it, in case it was an emergency.

"Elena?" John's relieved voice came over the speaker before she could say something.

"John," Elena said tiredly. "Why are you calling this late?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be asleep, I was just going to leave a voicemail. Is everything okay? You are up late," Elena detected the worry in his voice and her anger melted a little.

"I just got up. I had a nightmare. Why are you up so late?" She changed the subject quickly.

"I haven't been sleeping well recently. I figured you were still upset, and I understand why, but I wanted to let you know how sorry I was."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's late Elena-"

"I don't care John. I want to know, I need to know the truth. We are both awake, so why not talk about in now?"

John hesitated before sighing in defeat. "When you were born, it was the best day of my life. You were so beautiful. Grayson delivered you, Miranda cleaned you up, they made sure you were okay, and once you were cleaned up and wrapped up, they handed you to me. I remember how you just stared up at me curiously. I knew at the time that at most the only thing you could see were blurs, but you watched me like you could actually see me.

We went back to Grayson and Miranda's house so Isobel could rest and so we had a stable place. Once you were fed and asleep, Isobel and I had a conversation. It was the hardest conversation I've ever had, but we knew what we had to do. You deserved a stable home with parents that could support you. Isobel and I were kids; we had no clue what to do, or how we were going to afford food or diapers for you, or even where we were going to live.

We decided to give you up, but we wanted to keep you close. Miranda and Grayson were the perfect choice. They had a stable home life and stable careers. They were trying for another baby at the time, it just all made sense. Isobel disappeared a few days later; she was heartbroken to give you up so naturally she ran.

We planned to tell you when you were old enough to understand. Together, Miranda, Grayson, and I decided that we were going to tell you when you were 16. We never anticipated anything happening to them. After they died, I knew I couldn't tell you, not yet. You were so broken up over them. I remember you crying yourself to sleep for months after their death. Finding out you were adopted was the last thing you needed.

I planned on telling you when I came down for Christmas but then you got into the wreck. Never in a million years did I ever think you would run into Isobel. When I flew up to wait with everyone and saw her, I couldn't believe it. I warned her not to tell you, I told her that we needed to wait, and that we would do it together. I'm so sorry that she dropped in on you the way she did.

After you woke up, I wanted to wait until you were completely healed and okay before I told you. The way Isobel did it was selfish. What can I do Elena? I know a simple apology won't be enough to make up for this kind of secret." John's voice was close pleading. Elena's heart clenched at the sound, she hated being on bad terms with Uncle John, but her stubborn side reared its head.

"I just need some time," Elena sighed. "A lot has happened recently and I just need some time to digest this information and to clear my head."

"I understand," John said deflated. "I'm here if you need anything." He offered a little more hopeful.

"Thank you. Goodbye John." She killed the call before John could say anything else. That was all the emotional turmoil she could deal with for the night.

The phone call weighed down on her and she found herself extremely tired. She quickly drank the rest of her water before turning out the lights and heading back into the bedroom. Damon was still sound asleep, his arms stretched out, inviting her into the warmth. She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest, his arms tightened subconsciously tightened around her. It didn't take long to darkness to take over.

* * *

Damon hated Mondays, especially Mondays at the end of February, and this Monday was no different. It started way too early and ended way too late. The only thing that kept him going was Elena. She had surprised him at work today with lunch before she went to work. It was what he needed to ease his stress down.

"Honey I'm home!" he called teasingly as he stepped into the penthouse. He didn't receive a response. Everything was dead silent. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. It was almost 7 pm; Elena should have been home by now. She said she was only working until 6. "Elena?" he called again, heading into the bedroom.

The light from the bathroom shone through the cracked door. Elena was propped against the counter, next to the toilet, with a wet rag on her forehead.

"Baby?" he said quietly kneeling in front of her. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Damon," she smiled. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time…"

"Are you okay? You're pale."

"Yeah I think it is some sort of virus, I've been feeling weird the last few days. I guess it finally caught up with me. You shouldn't be in here; I don't want to get you sick." Damon smiled at her concern.

"If you think a little virus is going to keep me away from taking care of my girl when she's sick, you are clearly delusional," he teased. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Gently Damon helped her up. She brushed her teeth while Damon started warming up a shower. "I'm going to cook you some broth, I'll be back." He kissed her forehead before slipping out of the bathroom.

Elena slipped into the shower, the hot water relaxing her muscles. She quickly washed her hair and body. She felt a little better once the shower was over. She didn't feel so grimy from throwing up.

She slipped into a pair of sweats and one of Damon's shits before drying her hair. She gasped as she took in the sight of the bedroom. The covers were pulled back for her with a tray of broth, crackers, and sprite waiting for her. A few candles were scattered about the room, setting a relaxing tone in the room. Damon was fiddling with the television, trying to get a movie started.

"Damon," she breathed. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Of course I did, now lie down and eat your broth." His tone left no room for argument. Elena slipped into bed and pulled the tray closer to her. Once Damon had the movie going, he changed into a pair of sweats and slipped into bed with her.

"Thank you for this," Elena mumbled, setting the now empty food tray on the floor.

"You're welcome princess," Damon whispered as he wrapped his arm around Elena and held her to his chest. Not once did he worry about getting sick. It would be worth it as long as she felt better.

The couple stayed like that all night, watching movies and snuggling. Elena was the first to fall asleep. Damon stayed up a little while longer, watching her sleep. Damon slipped out of bed to clean the dishes and shut down all the lights. When he returned, he held Elena close, breathing in her scent as he drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

Every day that passed, Damon grew more amazed that he had found her. In the 6 1/2 months that they've been together, she has changed his life in more ways than he thought possible. He was sick, he was twisted. He murdered women to get some sort of satisfaction, to feel some sort of emotion. Before Elena, he killed two or three times a week. Now, he couldn't remember the last time he even had the urge.

He was awe-struck by her. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was the beauty to his beast. She tamed the wild animal deep within him. It had only been half a year and he was already planning out his proposal. He wanted to wait until Stefan's wedding; he didn't want to take the light away from his brother. It drove him insane to wait though. It was almost March, Katherine and Stefan were getting married May 7. He had a little over 2 months to wait, but 2 months was seemed like such a long wait.

There was only one problem, his past, his actions. He knew one day that he would have to tell her, but how? How does one say 'I used to kill women that look similar to my step mother for a hobby? Also, you look similar to my step mother but you're different.' Elena would run for the hills and Damon couldn't lose her. He wouldn't survive. He couldn't live without her and he refused to.

* * *

So sorry for the wait guys, I hit a wall but I think I know where I am taking this story now. Hope everyone enjoyed, this was mainly a filler chapter, setting up for what is to come next.

Reviews are my muse's motivation 3

Follow my stories and myself on twitter or tumblr:

Twitter: KelsieLorraine

Tumblr: ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen


	16. AN: Please Help

I know! It is just an AN and I am extremely sorry but I needed all my lovely readers help. I have been toying with the idea of a baby for The Monster Within and Russian Roulette, but I am not sure how popular or accepted the idea will be or what story the idea will be more believable so I posted a poll on my profile asking if you want a Delena baby in Russian Roulette, The Monster Within, Both, or Neither.

You can vote up to twice and I would really appreciate it if you guys would take a moment and go vote! This AN will be deleted and the new chapters will be posted when they are finished.

Thank you in advance

KelsieLorraine


End file.
